Haku y Sakura
by diaru
Summary: HakuxSaku, lo que ubiese pasado si Naruto ubiese impedido que Haku hiciera de escudo de Zabuza. Capitulo FINAL SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Por que un haku/sakura?, buem...(cri-cri), nose ya que estamos hay de todo un poco aca y esto es de ese todo poco...xD (deidara/sakura,lee/gaara,iruka/kakashi,naruto/sasuke, a esto me refiero con "de todo un poco"xD), este fic va dedicado a Kimiko Sand, que nos reiamos un poko de unos fics con parejas MAS que raras...xD.(yo no soy una fanatica de esta pareja, solo lo hago para joder un poco)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diálogos –** acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 1**

PROLOGO.

Sakura es una Kunoichi de 12 años, que se muestra como una joven inteligente, posiblemente la más inteligente de su grupo compuesto por Naruto y Sasuke, aunque un poco débil pero siempre demuestra su valor en las misiones.

Como amiga siempre esta ahí cuando se le necesita, aunque en un comienzo ignora a Naruto por que cree que siempre se esta metiendo en su vida y solo le hace caso a Sasuke quien al contrario de Naruto lo ve como el chico más cool de la academía (y no solo ella, casí todas las chicas xD). Pero de Sasuke lo único que recibe es indiferencia y este la ve como una molestia. con el transcurso del tiempo Naruto se va ganando el respeto y la amistad de Sakura al demostrarle que es fuerte y que realmente se preocupa por ella, aunque no dejan de molestarle muchas de sus idioteces.

Un dia se cansaron de hacer misiones tipo D, y Naruto hizo un verrinche para poder hacer una mision en serio, gracias a eso se dieron el lujo de hacer una mision un poco mas dificil, una mision tipo C, en el cual tenian que acompañar a un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna hasta el pais de la Ola para terminar de construir un puente, y que el pais salga de pobreza a la que esta expuesta.

Al iniciar la mision se dieron cuenta de que les habia mentido,que la mision era del tipo B y estaba fuera de su alcanse, pero a pesar de eso desidieron continuar.

Se encontraron con un ninja llamado zabuza, un poderoso ninja exiliado de la Aldea de la Niebla, considerado un criminal de clase S en el libro del bingo y antiguo miembro del grupo de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Era conocido por ser un asesino silencioso que puede llegar a matar sin que la victima se de cuenta y sobretodo por su enorme espada Kubikiri Houcho.(sip estuve investigando xD).

Zabuza tenia un compañero de batalla llamado Haku, un muchacho de 12 años quien se consideraba a si mismo una herramienta de este. Era el único sobreviviente de un clan que poseía una poderosa barrera de línea sucesoria que le permita manipular el agua, y era capaz de realizar sellos con una sola mano. Además, Haku conoce muy bien la anatomía del cuerpo, lo que le permite hacer un excelente uso de las agujas como arma ninja.

Haku tuvo una infancia trágica, ya que pertenecía a un clan que se vio obligado a esconder sus habilidades para no ser eliminados por los aldeanos de su país. El vio como su madre fue asesinada por su padre, tras enterarse de que Haku poseía la línea sucesoria de este clan. Luego Haku se vio obligado a matar a su padre y huir para vivir en las calles cuando este intento asesinarlo y en las calles fue donde conocio a Zabuza quien lo cuido y se encargo de el.

Cuando ellos dos se encuentran con Kakashi y su grupo metidos en el medio, Zabuza se vio obligado a pelear contra ellos e inicia una batalla contra ellos, y en el momento que Kakashi se disponía a acabar con Zabuza, Haku aparece llevando una mascara de Ninja cazador y aparenta matar a Zabuza lanzándole tres agujas al cuello y le dice al grupo de Kakashi que es un ninja cazador de la aldea de la niebla que iba hace un tiempo detrás del criminal Zabuza y que debe disponer de su cuerpo, por lo que procede a tomarlo y desaparecer de la escena.

En el tiempo en que tanto Zabuza como Kakashi se recuperaban de su enfrentamiento, Kakashi les dio un entrenamiento al grupo siete, para que no se queden haciendo nada. Como el entrnamiento consistia en consentrar chackra en los pies para subir un arbol, Sakura fue la unica que lo hizo bien, y no necesito seguir practicando, a difernecia de Naruto y Sasuke quienes se quedaron hasta muy tarde.

Naruto se habia pasado toda la noche en el bosque entrenando a diferencia de Sasuke que cuando ya no pudo mas volvio al lugar en donde se hospedaban.

Sakura:- se emosiona al ver a Sasuke**- Sasuke-kuuuun!!!-**

Sasuke:-pone cara de fastidio, porque ella no tuvo que entrenar como el-** Sakura eres fastidiosa, y no repitas mi nombre...-**

Sakura:- no tan emocionada-** Sasu..., y Naruto?, no vino con vos?-**

Sasuke:-** se quedo -** se va a descansar

Sakura:-_"seguramente ahora debe de estar durmiendo en el bosque, mañana lo voy a buscar, ahora no, porque esta muy oscura la noche"-_se va a dormir.

Al dia siguiente,un Haku sin mascara y con una apariencia muy femenina se topa con Naruto en el bosque, y aunque teniendo la oportunidad de matarlo, solo se limita a mantener una conversación con este, quien lo confunde con una hermosa chica, sin saber realmente de quien se trataba, y al terminar de hablar Haku se aleja confesandole que era un chico.

Naruto:-con los ojos asi O.O (xD)-_"era un chico????, tiene cara de mujer, como puede ser???"_- se levanta y empiesa a caminar.

Sakura fue a buscar a Naruto y se cruza con Haku.

Sakura:-**disculpe las molestias señora, pero no vio por aca a un chico rubio de esta estatura y durmiendo en el piso?-**

Haku:-**si, tu eres la amiga?-** le sonrie

Sakura:-** si, el se quedo en el bosque toda la noche, donde lo vio?-**

Haku:-** por ahi, sigame, y por cierto soy un chico-** el la guia hasta donde se encontraba Naruto.

Sakura:-se queda elada-** uy perdon, es que pense que era una chica-**

Haku:-**esta bien, no eres la unica que me a confundido con una chica-** le sonrie

Sakura:-**me confundi porque** **tienes rosto de mujer y el pelo largo** **-**

Haku:-**el pelo me lo deje largo, porque no tengo tiempo ni ganas para cortarmelo y mi rostro parece de mujer por el pelo, si lo tuviera corto o atado no-** Naruto ve a Sakura e interrumpe

Naruto:-** Hola Sakura-chan!-** se emociona al ver a Sakura

Sakura:-** Naruto, estas loco?, como te atreves a dormir aca y asi??-**

Naruto:- **jeje, estaba agotado y cai al suelo-**

Sakura:-**duermes donde caes? o.O-**

Naruto:-**jeje, si -** se rasca la cabeza, y Haku se va sin que ellos lo noten

Sakura:-**Naruto, tenemos que volver-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto y Sakura van al puente para continuar con la mision (proteger a Tazuna), Haku por otra parte volvio a donde se encontraba Zabuza.

Zabuza:-**Haku, donde estabas?-** dice desde acostado en su cama

Haku:-**en el bosque, fui a buscar unas plantas medicinales,... te tengo que cambiar las bendas- **apoya la canasta que tenia llena de plantas cerca de la cama y le saca las bendas a Zabuza.

Zabuza:-** porque estas vestido asi?-**

Haku:-**sabes que es para pasar desapersivido, me encontre con los chicos del grupo de Kakashi-**

Zabuza:-**astuto,...bien, y no se dieron cuenta de quien eras?-**

Haku:-**se pensaron que era una chica-**

Zabuza:-**con quienes del grupo te encontraste**, **los mataste?-**

Haku:-.**con un chico y una chica, creo que se llamaban Naruto y Sakura, y no los asesine-** le coloca otras bendas

Zabuza:-** por que no lo hiciste?, que te enamoraste de esa chica y te hiciste amigo de Naruto?-**

Haku:-** Que es enamorado?-**

Zabuza:-** Cuando amas o quieres mucho a una persona-**

Haku:-**entonces estoy enamorado de usted, Zabuza-sama-**

Zabuza:- suspira-** no esa clase de querer, otra muy distinta-**

Haku:-** no entiendo...-**

Zabuza:-_"falta que me pregunte de donde salen los bebes"_** cuando alguien te parece atractivo, o te gusta, y por eso lo amas o lo quieres, es dificil de explicar, pero para mi eso es debilidad...-**

Haku:-**creo entender,...listo- **termina de bendar a Zabuza.

Zabuza:-**Bien, Haku cambiate, que vamos a terminar lo que empezamos de una vez-**

Haku:-** si, Zabuza-sama-**

Zabuza y Haku se dirigian al puente para matar a Tazuna, pero se encontraron con Kakashi y su grupo, y se vieron abligados a acabar con ellos.(ni loca relato la pelea, tardo como dies capitulos en la serie), Sakura se quedo protegiendo a Tazuna, mientras Naruto y Sasuke peleaban contra Haku, y Kakashi contra Zabuza.

Sasuke termino muy herido y no pudo seguir peleando, eso perturvo mucho a Naruto, (porque penso que estaba muerto) quien tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de acabar con su enemigo, pero no lo hizo al darce cuenta de que era el mismo chico con el que se habia encontrado en el bosque, y le molesto mucho que le pidiera que lo mate, y que le dijera que el era solo una herramienta y que habia fallado y por eso solo se gano una piña de Naruto.

Por otra parte, Kakashi iba a matar a Zabuza, justo en ese momento Haku reacciona y se va rapido a hacer de escudo de Zabuza, pero Naruto lo agarra del brazo y lo regresa a el dandole otra piña mas y lo tira al piso sentandose sobre el y alzandole la vista para que viera todo. En ese momento Kakashi mata a Zabuza.

Haku:-**no!, ...por que me detuviste?-**

Naruto:-** feo es ver como la persona que estimas muere frente a tus ojos, vos me hiciste lo mismo, ahora estamos a mano-** Naruto se levanta y se dirige a donde estaba Sakura, y no se le podian ver los ojos porque una sombra los tapaba

Haku corre hasta donde estaba Zabuza.

Haku:- lagrimas brotan de sus ojos-** los siento, Zabuza-sama, te falle, ahora voy a pagarlo con mi vida-** saca un Kunai, dispuesto a clavarcelo en el cuello.

Zabuza:- agarra del brazo a Haku impidiendole que se quite la vida-**no Haku, no hagas eso, y no llores que eso es debilidad...-**

Haku:-**Por que?, si no tengo motivo para seguir viviendo-**

Zabuza:-**no me debes nada Haku porque hora eres libre, tu eres como un hijo para mi, como el que nunca tuve, y si tienes un motivo para seguir viviendo...-**

Haku:- **cual?!-**

Zabuza:-** has tu vida, eres joven, este es otro lugar, aca puedes conocer otras personas puedes lograr otras cosas...-**

Haku:-**pero...-**

Zabuza:-**prometeme que haras tu vida,...y antes de morir...quiero que hagas algo por mi-** de su bolsillo saca un papel doblado-** mata a todos los...que estan en esta lista...-** cierra los ojos.

Haku no dice nada, toma la hoja, la lee, y al rato lo guarda y se va. Por otra parte Kakashi y el grupo siete se encontraba lejos de ahi descansando (me salto la parte en la que Sakura llora por Sasuke y de otra cosa que siento que me olvide n.nu) de su mision, dejando a Tazuna terminar de construir el puente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku vuelve al lugar en donde estaba viviendo momentaneamente y abre su maleta.

Haku:-** no necesito mas esto...-**vacia la maleta y agarra todas sus prendas de vestir junto a la mascara que usaba para pelear o para pasar desapercibido y lo tira al piso.Se pone al frente de un espejo, se suelta el pelo y se empieza a peinar

-**tengo que cambiar...-** saca unas tijeras de un cajon y empieza a cortarce el pelo-_ "ese ninja se sacrifico por su amigo,...un ninja digno de respeto..."-_ inconcientemente se corta el pelo igual que el Uchiha, y al tener el pelo corto sus facciones femeninas no lo hacian ver como una chica, le daban un tono mas delicado a el.(Sasuke tiene la misma cara que la mama, si tuviera el pelo largo tendria el mismo problema que Haku xD).Luego se acerca al monton de ropa que tiro y recoge las prendas que casi nunca uso y se cambia de ropa.

Cuando terminaron de construir el puente y la economia del pais mejoro, los habitantes para agradecerles al grupo de Kakashi los invitan a un festibal en donde todos asistian con kimonos (tipico festibal japones o como se le diga).

Para el festibal Sakura se habia puesto un lindo kimono rosa con flores blancas bordeadas de un lindo color violeta y un cinturon blanco que le quedaba muy bonito y llevaba un rodete con algunos palillos chinos atravesandolo. Naruto uso uno todo de color naranja sin nada especial, Kakashi prefirio no ir y Sasuke fue vestido normal porque le parecio ridiculo vestirce asi.

Sakura:- le pregunta un poco sonrojada a Sasuke**- como me queda el kimono?-**

Sasuke:-mira a otro lado-**mp, ni que fueras la mas bonita de todas, en la pelea que tuvimos en el puente no ayudaste en nada, lo unico que hiciste fue llorar y temblar con un kunai en la mano-** a esto la mirada de Sakura se torna triste

Sakura:-** solo tenias que decir que no, no hacia falta que me digas todas esas cosas marabillosas que me dijiste...-**

Naruto:-** Sakura-chan ese kimono te queda perfecto!-** dice esperando que Sakura reaccionara dandole un buen golpe y gritandole que a el no le pidio opinion.

Sakura:-**...gracias Naruto, eres un buen amigo...-** esta palabras sorprendieron al portador del kyuuby ya que el pensaba que ella le iba a pegar, pero no lo hace y empieza a caminar delante de ellos.

Naruto:- a Sasuke-**me llamas tonto pero mira como te comportas ¬¬-**

Sasuke:-**que tiene mi comportamiento?..-**pregunta desinteresado

Naruto:-** Sakura-chan estuvo protegiendo a Tazuna mientras peleabamos y lloro por vos despues de la pelea que tuvimos en el puente, se preocupo mucho, y tu la desprecias y la humillas?!-**

Sasuke:-**mp..-** responde a lo que le dice su compañero de equipo.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, cada uno estaba hundido en sus pensamientos

Sakura:-_"por que me tuvo que decir todas esas cosas tan horribles,...a el no le importo..."-_

Sasuke:-_" Sakura y Naruto son un par de incompetentes, son un estorbo, y los dos son insoportables, si se juntan harian la pareja perfecta,...perfectamente retrasada"-_

Naruto:-_"donde esta el puesto de ramen???"_

Sakura:-_"pero todavia no me dare por vencida, el amor lo vence todo!!!!"_** Sasuke-kun, quieres ir comer algo conmigo?-**

Sasuke:-** cona perdedora tan fea como vos, no-** dice desinteresado mirando a otro lado.

Naruto:-**Sasuke eres un idiota!, Sakura si quieres voy con vos...-**

Sakura:- una sombra tapaba sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos verdes-** no Naruto, esta bien...-** empieza a caminar en otra direccion, y a cada paso que daba iba mas rapido acompañado de unas lagrimas que cada vez se hacian mas intensas y continuas.

Sasuke:-** aqui va otra vez, lo unico que le sale bien, llorar y llorar,...que debil es...-** mira con despresio a Sakura y camina hacia otra direccion opuesta a la que tomo ella dejando a Naruto solo.

Naruto:-** Sasuke..., como puede ser tan frio y malvado con Sakura...-** dice muy molesto.

Sakura corria y corria, cada vez mas rapido y muy triste por la manera que la trataba Sasuke, ella habia llorado por el, se habia preocupado mucho por el, y asi es como le paga?, podria aunque sea tratarla un poquito mejor, ella no era una arpia ni nadie malvado a quien no se merece nada, por que la trataba asi?, por que le costaba tanto tratarla bien?, como el gran Sasuke Uchiha, un vengador podria mostrar afecto?, tantas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la pelirrosa, tantas que para ella era igual estar muerta y en el infierno, no habia diferencia.

La pelirrosa iba tan triste y tan distraida que se choca con alguien y cae al piso

Sakura:-** auch!!**_ "era lo que me faltaba"_- se toca la parte que sufrio el impacto con el piso (el culo xD).

-**estas bien?-** la pelirrosa levanta la vista y lo primero que ve es a un chico casi igual a Sasuke que le ofrecia su mano para levantarce

Sakura:-_"uh, genial ahora lo veo en todas partes a Sasuke, ya esta, ya me volvi loca"-_ evita mirarlo y acepta la ayuda-** gracias, perdon, no veia bien por donde iba.**

-**Lamento si te lastimastes al caer o estas llorando por otra cosa?-**

Sakura:- ella lo mira y se da cuenta de la diferencia que habia entre el y Sasuke, ademas de que el era mucho mas hermoso que Sasuke y mas amable-** gracias por preocuparte **_"algo que Sasuke no haria..."-_ se sonroja un poco.

el muchacho le sonrie-**yo me llamo Haku, quieres ir a tomar algo?-**

Sakura:-**yo me llamo Sakura Haruno, puedes llamarme Sakura, y me encantaria tomar algo con vos-** se seca las lagrimas y le sonrie

Haku:-**bien...-** y se va con la pelirrosa a un puesto que habia cerca

Sakura:-**gracias por invitarme, pero yo pago lo mio no quiero que gastes dinero en mi-**

Haku:-**no es una molestia,...y por que llorabas?-**

Sakura:-**bueno...el chico del que estoy enamorada me trato horrible y me dijo cosas feas...y me puse muy triste por eso...y no es la primera vez que me trata asi...-**

Haku:-**ese chico quien es?-**

Sakura:-** se llama Sasuke Uchiha, el es mi compañero de equipo y tiene rivalidad con mi otro compañero Naruto, pero hablemos de otra cosa,...hablame de vos, sos de aca?-**

Haku:-** no, no me acuerdo muy bien de donde, porque siempre estuve viajando con Zabu...-** se quedo un poco en silencio,si llegaba a decir Zabuza, ella lo relacionaria con el ninja que peleo contra Sasuke-**...con mi padre, yo era su compañero de batalla, y el me enseño casi todo lo que se, pero lo mataron cuando llegamos aca...-**

Sakura:-** lo lamento tanto,...y que haras ahora?-**

Haku:-**cumplir su ultimo deseo...-** apreta el puño

Sakura:-**cual es?-**

Haku:- sonrie-**no te lo puedo decir -**entra Naruto

Naruto:-** Sakura-chan!!!,... que haces con Sasuke?-**

Sakura:-**el no es Sasuke, ni siquiera se parece,...en nada-**

Naruto:- mira mas de cerca a Haku-** ah, tienes razon Sakura-chan...-**

vendedor de ramen:-** niño apurate, que no tengo toda la noche, todavia no me pagaste las otras 15 raciones de ramen-**

Sakura:-**cuantas veces comiste ramen?-**

Naruto:-se rasca la cabeza mientras rie torpemente-**jejeje, 20, solo me alcanzo para pagar 5, Sakura porfavor prestame dinero para pagar-**

Sakura:-**bueno ten-** le da la mitad de sus dinero a Naruto-** solo esto te doy-**

Naruto:-**gracias Sakura-chan-** le da el dinero al vendedor

Vendedor de ramen:-**esto alvanza para pagar tres raciones, todavia te falta pagar las otras 12-**

Naruto:-**no tengo mas dinero...-**

el vendedor saca una esponja y detergente-** entonces lavaras los platos hasta que termines de pagarlo trabajando- **

Naruto:-**espere,-** justo por ahi pasaba Sasuke-** hey Sasuke ven!-**

Sasuke:-**que quieres?-** dice molesto y sin moverce de su lugar

Naruto:-corre hasta donde esta Sasuke-** por favor Sasuke, prestame dinero para pagar 12 raciones de ramen-**

Sasuke:-** que inutil eres, ni siquiera puedes pagar tu propia comida, ten-** le da dinero

Naruto:-** gracias Sasuke!,-**al vendedor-**listo, ahora no le debo nada-** el vendedor se va.

Sasuke:-**ya es muy tarde, volvamos que mañana regresamos a Konoha-**

Naruto:-**bien, Sakura-chan!,despidete de tu amigo-** Sasuke mira a Haku, quien miraba el espectaculo a primera fila con Sakura.

Sakura:-**bueno tengo que regresar a mi hogar, hasta la proxima-**

Haku le sonrie, y Sasuke se le pone al frente con una mirada muy seria

Haku:-**que se te ofrece?-**

Sasuke:-**mp,-** a Sasuke le molestaba mucho que ese chico se pareciera a el y que este con Sakura.

Naruto:-"_ a Sasuke le molesta que aya otro igual a el"**-**_ empezo a reir, y a esto Sasuke lo mira feo.

Los tres se van del festibal dejando a Haku solo.

Haku:-** Sakura Haruno...-** se voltea tomando el camino opuesto al que utilizo el grupo 7, mientras sacaba una papel.

El grupo siete regresa hasta donde estaba su sensei para preparar las cosas para regresar a Konoha y reportarle la mision al Hokage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias por tomarce las molestia de leer esto!!!!, jeje ya se esta relacion esta media loka pero bue, lo voy a continuar asi que de mientras dejo este primer capi.**

**espero que les aya gustado**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! hasta la prox n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo TT.TT, bueno y como estoy medio al pedo los contesto xD (es la primera vez que contesto reviews en un fic -.-u) pero no voy a contestar los reviews que no tienen nombre porque, bueno ya saben medio como que a quien le hablo?? xD.**

**Nami-Haruno: gracias por el review y me alegra ser tu idolo (vos del fondo:- -.-u de que habla? xD), y tambien gracias por el apoyo!.**

**yuky-san02: buenop aca esta la continuacion, y no me acuerdo bien pero creo que leistes mis otros fics de gaasaku. gracias por dejar reviews en ellos n.n.**

**rossmery: es verdad, uno le da valor a las cosas cuando ya no las tiene...pero Sasuke es muy orgulloso y muy frio, no creo que le moleste... o no? xD, y tambien es verdad de que es el primer fic de Haku/sakura ( yo pense que ya habian echo uno pero bue).**

**CiNtHiA: bueno me alegra que te gusten las parejas raras, porke de ser asi supongo que tambien te gusta el gaasaku.**

**Kagome: no voy a dejar este fic incompleto, asike no te preocupes n.n**

**gaara-fan.neko-chan: ya se que es dificil imaginar a Haku con el mismo look que Sasuke, pero yo te digo que es lo mismo, solo que con diferentes ojos y color de pelo (Sakura:-y carater!, no te olvides!!!), si queres, busca imagenes de Sasuke y de Haku, y a la imagen de sasuke ponele los mismos ojos que Haku y cambiale el color de pelo (lo modoficas en paint, no es dificil si sabes como truquear imagenes).**

**sakuritta: mira, los otros fics que tengo, a uno solo le falta un capi, y el otro lo tengo que continuar, pero lo voy a dejar un poco en pausa, y cuando termine el primero me pongo a actualizar el segundo. **

**Kimiko Sand: xD es verdad!!!!, y la piva no los borro!!!! xD (¬¬ hablando de parejas raras), ahora hay que estar mal de la cabeza para escribir una historia asi (y muy sucia xD),...y con respecto a Sasuke, la verdad...que se joda!!!! (jejeje no va a terminar feliz).**

**eXa-anime: Sasuke va a sufrir y mucho (por que se lo merece por tratar mal a Sakura ò.ó, la voy a vengar en mi fic).**

**Yakumo: bueno, Sasuke tiene cada comportamiento ¬¬...ni yo lo entiendo xD.**

**Xue: Sakura se comporto asi con Naruto, porque ella estaba muy triste y distraida con la manera en que la trataba Sasuke, y como que lo que le dijo Naruto no era nada, no le daba tanta importancia, es mas, cuando uno esta triste por algo, todo lo que te rodea ya no importa o no te puede perturbar o molestar, bueno no se como explicarlo bien, pero creo que con esto algo podes captar. (o no -.-)**

**Navigo: gracias x tu review!!!**

**dayu-chan: gracias por tu review!!!bueno aca empieza el segundo capi de esta pareja dispareja xD.**

**Bueno, si en el fic encuentran errores de ortografia o alguna incoherencia, es error de imprenta xD (inner:-no se quiere hacer cargo ¬¬)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos –** acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 1**

PROLOGO.

Ya habian pasado cinco años desde el ultimo encuentro, Sasuke se habia ido a cumplir con su objetivo principal (matar a su hermano mayor ¬¬), dejando a Sakura y a Naruto de lado, pero volvio para poder vivir su vida mas tranquilo despues de cinco años. Por otra parte Naruto y Sakura cuando se fue Sasuke, quitando la parte en la que estuvieron tristes y con pocas ganas de seguir, con ayuda de sus otros amigos y otras personas siguieron adelante haciendose mas fuertes y habiles, para demostrarle a Sasuke que ellos no se habian dejado atras.

Sakura se hizo muy fuerte y mejoro mucho gracias a Tsunade, quien le enseño todo lo que sabia y Naruto estuvo entrenando y perfeccionandose todos los dias hasta que llego Sasuke para provar su fuerza.(los chicos son chicos u.u).

En las puertas de Konoha se podia observar la silueta de un muchacho que venia tranquilamente llevando consigo unas maletas, traia puesto ropa negra, los tipicos pantalones ninja y el buso con unos guantes negros que mostraban solo sus dedos. Saca una hoja en donde se podian leer nombres tachados con un color rojo ecepto uno, que era el ultimo.

-**el ultimo...-** un viento amenazaba con echar a volar la hoja, a esto la guarda en su bolsillo y sigue su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El grupo siete ya estaba al fin reunido, en el mismo lugar en donde tuvieron su primera evaluacion, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi y...bueno digamos que todavia no hizo acto de precencia.

Kakashi.- abre su famoso libro y les dice sin quitar la vista de su lecura-** Bien, empecemos, Sakura pelearas contra Naruto hasta que llegue Sasuke para empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento-** salta hasta la rama de un arbol en donde se ocosto comodamente para seguir leyendo.

Sakura y Naruto asintieron y empezaron a pelear de manera amistosa, no intentaban matar al oponente ni herirlo, ni tampoco a pelear de manera brusca o tratando de desafiar, porque sabian que dentro de poco vendria Sasuke y todo apenas comensaria.

Kakashi:- **O.O pero que?!-** dice al sentir que unas agujas estaban incrustadas en el arbol en el que se encontraba y a pocos centimetros de su cara.

Sakura:- mira a su sensei-** Que pasa kakashi-sensei?-** deja de pelear con Naruto

-**No escaparas de tu destino...-** se escucha una vos proveniente de las sombras de un arbol.

Naruto:-** Quien es?- **no recibe respuesta alguna.

-** El ultimo de la lista,... Kakashi Hatake ...preparate!-** de un salto se dirige rapidamente directo a Kakashi para clabarle las tres agujas que tenia en la mano.

Su movimiento fue tan rapido que Naruto y Sakura casi ni lo pudieron ver, pero Kakashi sin quitar la vista de su libro y con una mano lo detiene, agarrandole de la mano para que no lo lastime, permitiendoles ver su rostro.

Naruto y Sakura:- **SASUKE!!!-** dicen muy sorprendidos

Naruto:-** espera Sasuke!!, por que intentas matar a Kakashi?!**- dice sorprendido.

Sasuke:- aparece detras de Naruto y Sakura-** por que gritan mi nombre? y de donde sacaron que queria matar a Kakashi?-** pregunta colocandose en el medio de ambos para ver lo que pasaba.

Naruto:-** pero como?!,...si tu estas aca...quien es el que esta alla??-**

Sakura:- con una expresion de sorprendida como si algo recordara-** Haku...-**

Sasuke:- frunce el seño al ver de quien se trataba -_"el de nuevo, que quiere?,... tan solo verlo me da repugnancia..."-_

Kakashi:- guarda su libro sin soltar a Haku-** que quieres?-** pregunta con un tono frio y con una mirada gelida

Haku:- sin soltarce, ni intentar atacar-** terminar de cumplir algo que tengo encomendado desde hace ya muchos años, y e entrenado mucho como para poder vencerte y terminar con todo esto de una vez-** con su otra mano libre hace unos movimientos de manos y un espejo aparece detras de Kakashi, y de el aparece Haku intentando atacarlo por la espalda.

Kakashi:-la persona que tenia adelante se desaparece, y esquiva al que aparece detras de el- _"este jutsu, ya lo vi antes, acaso sera el mismo chico que estuvo con Zabuza?"-_

_-_**eres habil, pero eso no te servira conmigo-** intenta atacarlo, pero Kakashi lo agarra del cuello.

Sakura:-**No lo lastimes Kakashi-sensei!-** grita Sakura

Naruto:-**lo conoces? o.o-** pregunta extrañado el rubio

Kakashi:-** Mira niño, esto no es tan facil como tu crees-** lo tira al piso alejandolo de el-** sera mejor que dejes a un lado eso que tienes planeado hacer y vivas tu vida, el ya no esta aca para que andes ensuciando tus manos con sangre de los ninjas que el no pudo ni lastimar...-**

Haku:-_ "como sabe lo de Zabuza?"_- piensa sorprendido-** tu no sabes nada de mi, y no puedes entenderme!-** molesto ataca sin calcular nada, ni tampoco pensar un poco una manera de acabarlo.

Sasuke:- mete las manos en sus bolsillos y mira para otro lado desinteresado-_ "aca termina todo, ese idiota va a morir"-_

Kakashi intento detenerlo hablandole, para que no tuviera que herirlo ni dejarlo inconciente para que deje de pelear, pero como nada de eso servia no vio otro remedio mas que pelear.

(despues de unos cuantos minutos)

Haku:- cae al piso y tose sangre-** como es que me pudiste...-** empieza a sentir la vista nublada y mareada, termina inconciente.

Kakashi:- saca su libro y vuelve a acostarce en el arbol como si nada ubiese pasado-**Bueno, Naruto y Sasuke empiecen a pelear, Sakura llevatelo antes de que despierte y quiera morir-**

Sakura:-**mp, creo que pudo detenerlo sin tener que recurrir a esto-** levanta a Haku, y coloca uno de sus brazo sobre su hombro para poder cargarlo mejor y se va saltando de arbol en arbol hasta llegar a su casa.

Sasuke:-se muestra molesto-**Bueno Naruto empecemos-** y sin prepararce para empezar intenta clavarle un Kunai a Naruto .

Naruto:-** ò.ó maldicion Sasuke!, Kakashi-sensei no dijo que empezemos ya!, quieres matarme de una tan rapido!-**

Kakashi:-**empiecen...-** dice con un tono de distraido.

Sasuke:-**pelea, miedosito...-** dice para hacer enojar a Naruto.

Naruto:- ataca a Sasuke muy molesto-** miedosito tu abuela Sasuke!!-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura lleva a Haku hasta su casa y lo acuesta en el sillon de la sala de estar para poder curarle las heridas que le hizo Kakashi.

S:-_"por poco y lo mataba, Kakashi-sensei se paso con esto,...habia necesidad de tener que usar el chidori??...bueno pero por suerte Haku intento esquivarlo y no le hizo mucho daño..."-_ pensaba mientras sanaba las heridas de Haku algo...enojada. Al rato se levanta y va en busca de bendas al baño y lo deja un rato solo.

Sakura vuelve con una caja de primeros auxilios y saca un par de bendas.

S:-_ "no preste atencion, pero Kakashi le destroso la ropa..."_- le saca el buso, (o lo que se suponia que era el buso xD) y empieza a bendarlo...un poco sonrojada (porque le miro el torso, epa Sakura!!! xd ).

Cuando lo termina de bendar lo deja acostado en el sillon y lo abriga con unas sabanas suyas.Y lo deja descansar mientras se pone a hacer algunas tareas del hogar.

Haku:-abre de golpe los ojos y se levanta rapido-**Que paso?!,...donde esta Kakashi!-** se mira y nota que tenia todo el torso bendado y que estaba en un sillon,...en una casa desconocida...tapado con enas sabanas rosas...

-**AUCH!!!!-** escucha un grito proveniente de la cocina y Haku se levanta un poco curioso y se asoma a ver

Sakura:- se levanta del piso y se sacude un poco-**veo que ya estas mejor, no te acuerdas de mi Haku?...cuanto tiempo no? -** rie un poco

Haku:-** Sakura...-** sonrie como lo hacia antes

Sakura:-** bueno, no hagas movimientos bruscos, porque si no vas a abrirte las heridas que tienes-** agarra una taza de te y se la ofrece a Haku

Haku:-**Gracias,... no sabia que vivias aca-**

Sakura:-** bueno, jeje no te lo habia contado la otra vez...-** rie, pero despues se detiene y pregunta preocupada- **por que intentabas matar a mi sensei?-**

Haku:-** Es algo que tengo encargado hacer, y que por lo visto no pude cumplir...-** saca el papel en donde estaba escrito el nombre de Kakashi al final y lo redondea con un color rojo.

Sakura:- ve el papel-** Que es eso?- **le dice sacandole la hoja para poder leer lo que decia, pero no habia nada muy especial, solo se encontraban escritos como unos veinte nombres tachados ecepto uno-_"esta es una listaa ninja,...el mato atodos ellos?...pero por que??,...a esto se referia Kakash-sense cuando dijo:- **el ya no esta aca para que andes ensuciando tus manos con sangre de los ninjas que el no pudo ni lastimar.**...quien sera "el"?_ **Haku vos...-** no se atrevia a preguntar si el habia matado a todas estas personas

Haku:- le quita el papel y se lo guarda-** si, todos esos ninjas ahora estan muertos,...yo los mate-**

Sakura:-** pero porque?-**

Haku:-** no entenderias... es algo que tengo que hacer, y si mato a Kakashi Hatake, lo terminaria y podria seguir con mi vida, perdi muchos años en esto...-**

Sakura:-**mi sensei,...tiene muchos años de experiencia, deberias hacerle caso Haku...-**pasa por al lado y se va de la cocina.

Haku se quedo unos minutos pensando, el tenia que matar a Kakashi para poder terminar de cumplir el ultimo deseo de Zabuza, el habia dejado pasar cinco años de su vida tratando de cumplirlo y ahora que solo faltaba una sola persona y todo terminaria no podia dejarlo pasa...o si?, Sakura por otra parte tenia razon, Kakashi tenia años de experiencia y lo que le habia dicho era algo por su propio bien, por que ensuciarce las manos con sangre de otros ninjas por Zabuza, un ninja que nunca tuvo piedad por otros y que toda su vida se la paso matando a cualquiera que veia interponiendose en su "camino ninja".

Es verdad, Zabuza no era el ser mas amable del planeta, pero el fue como un padre para Haku, fue el unico que lo miro cuando nadie lo miraba, pero solo por sus habilidades, ya que el nunca le mostro afecto alguno ecepto cuando murio.

Que haria?, esa pregunta le carcomia la cabeza, porque si llegaba a matar a Kakashi podrian exiliarlo de la aldea o Sakura no querria ni verlo, y el habia estado esperando terminar de cumplir el deseo para ir a buscarla y tratar de tener una nueva vida.

Que era lo correcto?, se quedo unos minutos en blanco, y al final se decidio.

Haku:-**creo que deberia...-** saca la hoja y una pequeña sonrisa sincera se pinta en su rostro, cierra los ojos mientras arruga el papel y lo tira al piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el bosque, Naruto y Sasuke caen exaustos en el suelo, con la repiracion agitada y todo sudados.

Naruto:-** as mejorarado mucho Sasuke, no me esperaba menos de ti-** sice mientras se seca el sudor de la cara con una mano.

Sasuke:-**mp, tu ni pudiste rozarme con ni con una churiquen-** trata de disimular un poco el cansancio conteniendo un poco la respiracion. (que agrandado ¬¬).

Naruto:- **lo dices como si tu me hubieses logrado hacer daño, no seas banidoso ninguno pudo ni tocar al otro.-** se levanta y se dirige a donde estaba Kakashi.

Kakashi:-** Bueno la practica termina por hoy, ya es tarde, vayan a descansar que mañana nos vemos a la misma hora-** desaparece dejando humo en su lugar y con el tipico sonidito "puff".

Naruto:- mira a su compañero con una sonrisa desfiante- **bueno Sasuke, mañana la revancha y esta vez te ganare!- **

Sasuke.- le da la espalda-** mp, si claro-**

Naruto:-** Sasuke, no te olvides que mañana despues de la practica nos encontramos con los demas en el Ichiraku ramen- **no recive respuesta de Sasuke, a lo cual lo toma como un "si" y se va a ver a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de Sakura.

Naruto:- golpea la puerta-** Sakura-chan!!, Sakura-chan!!-**

Sakura:- se dirige a la puerta-**em?, Naruto que pasa?-**

Naruto:-** Sakura-chan estas rara... te pasa algo?- **dice al notar de que ella no le dio una piña por la manera en que la llamaba por la puerta

Sakura:-**que?, porque pensas eso?-**

Naruto:- **Porque cuando yo golpeo la puerta y te llamo a los gritos siempre cuando abris me golpeas por el escandalo cuando pude haber tocado el timbre-**

Sakura:-** Bueno a que venias?- **

Naruto:- _"-_3_- cambiandome de tema, que oculta?"_** bueno, vine para recordarte que mañana despues de la practica nos encontramos con los demas en el Ichiraku ramen-**

Sakura:- _"tanto escandalo para eso?" _**solo eso?-**

Naruto:- recordo la cara que puso Sasuke cuando vio a Haku y rie como tonto-** Sakura-chan adonde dejastes al chico que quizo matar a Kakashi-sensei?-**

Sakura:- mira atras- **el esta...- **se corre de la puerta dejando que Naruto vea a Haku quien estaba sentado en el sillon leyendo un diario- **ahi-**

Naruto al ver a Haku, primero se quedo algo sorprendido, se parecia a Sasuke por el pelo y postura pero habia algo que los diferenciaba.

Naruto:- se acerca a Haku-** hey, te me haces familiar...-** se agarra la barbilla con una mano y entrecierra los ojos mientras se acerca para mirarlo bien.

Haku:- **si, nosotros ya nos emos visto antes, en el pais de la Ola-** le sonrie (Haku en la serie de Naruto se lo veia alegre, bueno no se que opinen ustedes pero)

Naruto:-**en el pais de la Ola?...ah! es cierto!, tu eras el que estaba con Sakura en ese festibal **_"ahora entiendo porque peleo asi Sasuke, vio a su clon...jijiji, son como hermanos gemeleo, hay uno que es bueno y el otro malvado...Sasuke definitivamente es el malvado" _**ya se, porque no vienes con nosotros mañana a el Ichiraku ramen, para conocer a los demas-**

Haku:- sonrie- n.n **si, me encantaria- **

Naruto:- **wow genial!, nos vemos mañana entoces, adios!- **sale corriendo de la casa.

Sakura:- **de donde saca tanta energia?, nunca cambia ¬¬- **

Haku:- se levanta y se acerca a la salida- **Bueno, nos vemos mañana n.n, adios...-** ser va caminando.

Sakura:- cierra la puerta, se apoya de espaldas en ella y cierra los ojos- **porque me siento asi?, por que cuando lo veo me hace acordar a Sasuke?,...por que no lo puedo ver como un amigo? por que me pongo asi de triste al verlo, si el no me hizo nada malo?...y si es igual a el?... yo no me quiero quedar como una tonta... de nuevo-** cae sentada al piso.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capi, esta vez parece mas largo a diferencia de los otros capitulos de mis otros fics, o soy yo -.-u?...bueno!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!, que me encanta leerlos (y en algunos me rio)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! n.n, gracias por los reviews, aunque ebo confesar que a veces escriben cada cosa ¬¬, que me hacen reir xD, ... bueno contesto los reviews n.n para aclarar las dudas. **

**C: bueno primero que nada quien es "C"!!!!, ¬¬u buem le hablo a una letra xD, o.O las letras leen??, ppppppppppp xD re estupida, cambiando de tema, a Sasuke le tome bronca asike no hace falta que me digan que sufra, porque eso ya esta en pie y cuando empiece la parte del capi entenderan muajajajaja... -.-u demaciada emocion, ...que ponga un naru/hina?????, no soy muy partidaria de la pareja, pero eso no quiere decir que la deteste, nose tal ves aparezca una escena naru/hina n.n, pero nose bien, porke ya hay muchos fics de esa pareja y mucha imaginacion para esta pareja no tengo, no me inspira.**

**Nami-Haruno: yo creo que es muy obio que sakura habla de Haku, y como que se reprocha la manera en que lo trata desde su punto de vista.**

**Sadayo: yo creo... que si a Haku el pelo le llegue hasta por debajo de los hombros tendria el pelo como antes, pero ya tiene el pelo largo, digo no tiene el pelo corto como Naruto, si queres imaginate que el tiene el pelo largo haci como antes, pero te digo que si supuestamente tiene un corte similar al de Sasuke y fijate que pasaron cinco años, el deberia de tener el pelito un poquito mas largo que antes, pero, yo no lo puse con el pelo largo porque sino pareceria mujer, y si te gustan los chicos de pelo largo entonces te gusta Neji e Itachi o otro mas , adivine?¿, imaginatelo como quieras ;).**

**CiNtHiA: jeje, adivine!, sabia que de seguro te gustaba el gaasaku, a quien no es una pareja muy ++cute++!!!!!!**

**sakurachan: gracias, me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir n.n, e leido muchos fics, y en todos lo que mas odie es que no ponian quien hablaba o quien hacia que cosa, y medio como que era una cuestion de adivinar -.-u, y no digo que sean malon fics, pero hay que ser claros, no solo con los sentimiento (en eso soy pesima -.-u)**

**rossmery: yo te doy la razon, donde esta el parecido?¿?¿?... -.-u Sasuke es un idiota a pedal ( de donde saque lo de pedal?¿ xD si yo no hablo haci) no se parece...pero a distancia...bien, bien, bien lejitos si xD na mentira, si hay un parecido, fisico por apariencia (look, postura, altura, cuerpo, no cara, caracter no personalidad mucho menos xD) pero a distancia se parecen, no dije que de cara se parecieran pero si hay algo que afirmo es el echo de queHaku es mucho mas hermoso que Sasuke el por lo menos sonrie y es mas amable (pero no va a ocupar el lugar de Gaara).**

**Brenda jet aime: si yo no queria que muriera, yo pensaba que el iba a ser como un nuevo amigo del grupo pero luego salio conque se sacrifico por ese Zabuza del $&º# xD, un ninja sin corazon, TT.TT era demasiado bueno para ser verdad no lo jusgo por sus acciones... a comparacion de Sasuke ¬¬, ni mierda si hasta quizo matar al unico familiar que tenia.**

**inu-nichan: ¬¬ si ya se que es rara no hace falta repetirlo, que para eso estoy yo ò.ó, xD.**

**yuky-san02: el proximo fic que haga de Gaara/Sakura va a ir dedicado a vos, por que sos muy fiel n.n, leiste todos mis fics y dejastes muchos reviews n.n!!!, TKM!!!!, ojala que nada malo te pase TT.TT (re dramatica xD).**

**gaara-fan.neko-chan: siiii!!! TT.TT no estoy sola en esto, a mi tambien me esta gustando esta pareja, creo que hacer un fic de esto me contagia xD.**

**Navigo: gracias!!, y aca continua el fic n.n.**

**pd: si quieren agregarme mi msm es diara egre06 ( no escribe el guion bajo, asique esta subrayado, entre diara y egre hay guion bajo), esto es si quieren hablar conmigo, o algo asi, si tienen intenciones malas o quieren insultarme o algo raro les ruego que no. y si hay errores de ortografia o de coherencia solo digo error de imprenta xD, bueno nada es perfecto -.-u**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos –** acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**capitulo anterior:**

Haku:- se levanta y se acerca a la salida- **Bueno, nos vemos mañana n.n, adios...-** se va caminando.

Sakura:- cierra la puerta, se apoya de espaldas en ella y cierra los ojos- **porque me siento asi?, por que cuando lo veo me hace acordar a Sasuke?,...por que no lo puedo ver como un amigo? por que me pongo asi de triste al verlo, si el no me hizo nada malo?...y si es igual a el?... yo no me quiero quedar como una tonta... de nuevo-** cae sentada al piso.

**CAPITULO 3**

Al dia siguiente el grupo de Kakashi se reunio nuevamente en el bosque a practicar como todos los dias desde que volvio Sasuke, el dia estaba muy lindo como para estar al aire libre.

Kakashi:- aparece detras de ellos - **hola n.n!- **saluda con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenia un libro.

Naruto:- rie- **esta vez no esperamos nada!!, ahora estamos llegando mas tarde porque ya lo conocemos ¬¬ -** se cruza de brazos mientras mira molesto a otro lado.

Kakashi:- se rasca la cabeza- **n.nu jejeje -**

Sasuke:- **que vamos a hacer ahora?- **pregunta mientras coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos, y lo mira bastante serio a su sensei.

Kakashi:- agarra su menton mientras unde su mirada en el cielo pensativo- **emm...-**

Sakura:-** ¬¬u no nos diga que nos dijo que vinieramos aca para nada**-

Kakashi**:- bien, bueno van a realizar un circuito corriendo en este bosque, se podria decir que una carrera- **

Sasuke**:- solo eso?, me parece muy inutil hacerlo, yo declino- **

Kakashi**:-** ignora a Sasuke**- esta prohibido, nadar o saltar, solo correr-**

Sakura:- **nadar?- **pregunta extrañada

Kakashi:- **si, esta prohibido, solo se manejaran con el chakra, empezarana a partir de aca, tienen que seguir el camino a donde llega el rio luego tienen que adentrarce aun mas en el bosque hasta que encuentren un cofre, y de el tienen que agarrar un sobre y luego tienen que regresar hasta donde estoy yo de la misma manera en la que partieron-**

Naruto:- **pero como sabra si no hacemos trampa?-**

Kakashi:- **porque te conviene no hacerla, y hay muchas maneras de darte cuenta si hicieron o no trampa, y si hacen trampa correran rodeando todo el bosque hasta que acabe el dia- **Sakura y Naruto se tan solo imaginarce eso.

Sasuke:- **bueno, empecemos entonces- **dice con un tono desafiante mirando a Naruto.

Naruto:- mira desafiante a Sasuke- **si!, que estoy mas que listo-** se prepara al igual que sus compañeros

Kakashi:- **1, 2, 3, empiezen!- **les da la espalda y se recuesta en un arbol continuando con su "lectura".

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke salieron corriendo muy rapido mientras acumulaban mas chakra en la planta de sus pies para ir mas rapido y no tropezar ni resbalarce con nada, iban muy peleados, ninguno pudo sobrepasar a ninguno. Y llegan hasta el rio, no se detuvieron para concentrarce ni nada, Sakura antes de llegar junta sus manos y respira profundo cerrando los ojos, sin bajar la velocidad, cuando los abre ya se encontraba corriendo sobre el agua del rio acompañada de Naruto, Sasuke en cambio prefirio seguir corriendo sobre tierra firme.

Los tres ya estaban completamente transpirados y con la respiracion agitada, pero eso no los detuvo, hasta que terminaron su trayecto sobre el agua y empezaron a adentrarce en el bosque, ninguno pudo evitar ser tentados a saltar de arbol en arbol, pero no lo hicieron, porque no se atreverian a hacer trampa, no seria justo ni quedaria bien ganar con trampa. se encontraron con el cofre y sin pensar ni elegir, sacaron un sobre al azar y corrienron de regreso.

EL sol ya se estaba poniendo mientras Kakashi se encontraba tranquilamnete recostado sobre un arbol mientras su grupo se encontraba realmene exausta corriendo.

Naruto:- hace una mueca de dolor- **ayyyy!!!, me agarro un calambre!!- **dice sin detenerce y gritando.

Sasuke:- sonrie de manera burlona - **mirate apenas puedes andar, por que no descansas ahi que nosotros te esperamos?- **mira a Sakura.

Sakura.- _"que verguenza Sasuke"_** mp-** voltea su cabeza mostrando desprecio.

Naruto.- se enoja- **Te piensas que me voy a creer eso?!, lo dices para que me quede atras y ganes!, eres un tramposo Sasuke ò.ó!!!- **Naruto empieza a bajar un poco la velocidad a causa del dolor que sentia- _"esto no me va a detener!, Sasuke jamas me ganara!!"-_ sube de velocidad igualando a sus compañeros.

Sakura:- mira a sus compañeros- _"nunca pude,...nunca pude ganarles,...siempre el desafio estuvo entre ellos dos...a mi nunca me concideraron una oponente...siempre fue igual, ellos siempre estuvieron un paso mas adelante mio, me canse... es hora de que prueve lo que soy capaz!!, no entrene con Tsunade-sama durante estos años para nada!!,...esta vez no me dejare ganar!!"_- a esto cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se concentra mas, empieza a ir mucho mas rapido mientras se impulsa con los brazos.

Kakashi.-ve que Sakura venia a toda velocidad, se levanta y la atrapa antes de que se lo lleve por delante- **bien Sakura ya esta, puedes descansar, ganaste la carrera-** dice para calmarla al ver que su respiracion era mas que agitada y parecia que le salia el corazon por la boca

Sakura:- cae al piso del agotamiento, respira agitada y abre sus ojos- **que?, ya termine?, y-y Naruto y Sasuke??- **mira atras y recien llegaban.

Naruto:- cae de rodillas- **wow Sakura-chan...nos ganaste...de donde-de donde sacaste tanta energia?- **dice entrecortado tratando de respirar.

Sasuke:- contiene la respiracion para ocultar el extremo cansansio que tenia y les da la espalda- _"esto es imposible, como es que ella pudo vencerme?"-_

Kakashi.- **bien Sakura, como eres la que gano mañana no hace falta que vengas a la practica, ah! y abran sus sobres-**

los tres miran con curiosidad el sobre que cada uno poseia, Naruto lo abre de una, Sakura lo abrio lento, y Sasuke lo abrio despues de que lo abrieran sus compañeros.

Naruto:- **em...para que quiero su lista de compras?!-**

Sakura:- **comprar icha icha paradice volumen 9, que es esto?-**

Sasuke.- abre sus sobre y lee- **yo no pienso ponerme a limpiar su casa-**

Kakashi:- **bueno, como Sakura gano, no hace falta que hagas lo que dice ahi, pero si no cumplen mañana aran este mismo recorrido tres veces-**

Naruto:- **bueno ya me voy al supermercado adios n.n!- **se va corriendo

Sakura:- **bueno nos vemos en el Ichiraku ramen Naruto-kun!!- **se va para su casa a bañarce y prepararce para ir al Ichiraku ramen

Sasuke:- _" a Naruto lo llama con el_ _kun, y a mi no, ya dejo de hacerlo"-_ piensa mientras se voltea y se va a su casa a bañar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba en el supermercado comprando todo lo de la lista.

Naruto:- **emm, salsa...donde estan las salsas??...-** dice mientras mira la hora- **uy, se me esta haciendo tarde!...hey diculpe me podria decir en donde se encuentran las salsas?- **

- **creo que por ahi- **señala el muchacho.

Naruto:- **gracias!,- **corre para agarrar una lata- _"un minuto...ese era" _**Haku!!-** se voltea rapido y se acerca a el nombrado

Haku:- **hola Naruto, no pense encontrarte aca- **sonrie.

Naruto:- **hey me acompañas a mi casa a dejar esto y a cambiarme y de ahi nos vamos al Ichiraku ramen?- **pregunta emosionado.

Haku.- **bien, pero primero lo tienes que pagar-**

Naruto:- **jejeje si- **

Cuando Naruto termina de comprar, los dos se dirigen para la casa de Naruto

Naruto:- **esperame aca que en diez minutos bajo- **dice mientras corre hasta su hogar.

Haku:-** me pregunto que estara haciendo ella...-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ichimaraku ramen**

Todos ya estaban en el local (Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Hinata) todos menos Naruto y Sakura, quien llego.

Lee:- **oh! Sakura eres tan hermosa!!!**

Ino:- empuja a Lee -**Sakura!!!!, ven sientate aqui!!- **dice al ver a Sakura entrar al negocio.

Sakura:- **Ino?, no estabas en una mision?-** pregunta mientras se sienta

Ino:- **si pero la termine gracias a mi equipo Ino-Shika-Chou!!!!-**

Shikamaru:- **que problematica, odio cuando dice eso- **dice con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano con un tono de fastidio

Chouji:- **Ino-Shika-Chou - **dice para probocar a Shikamaru

Shikamaru:- **no lo repitas- **frunce el ceño

Ino:- **que cosa?, Ino-Shika-Chou - **dice burlona

Sakura:- **bueno n.nu, no empiecen de nuevo- **trata de evitar una dicucion

se escucha un grito desde afuera- **RAMEN!!!!, RAMEN!!!, RAMEN!!!!-**

Sasuke:- mira desinteresado a otro lado- **mp-**

Naruto:- **hola a todos!!- **dice emosionado mientras abre paso para que entre Haku- **les presento a mi nuevo amigo Haku!!- **

Sasuke.- frunce el ceño- _"nadie me dijo que ese idiota vendria"_- se empiezan a escuchar murmullos cosa que molestaba aun mas al Uchiha.

Ino:- **waw es bastante apuesto, Sakura lo conoces?- **dice entre tantos murmullos

Sakura:- **si, pero solo se quien es-**

Ino:- la mira picara- **y dime... que hay entre ustedes?-**

Sakura:- se sonroja- o////o** que?!-**

Ino:-** anda admitelo, te gusta verdad?-**

Sakura:- **no, solo somos amigos, pero que te pasa?!-**

Ino:- **aja,... de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso Sakura-**

Naruto se sienta cerca de Sakura y al lado de el se sienta Haku.

Naruto:- **Sakura-chan!, en la carrera me sorprendiste, lo hiciste muy bien!-**

Sakura:- **jejeje si-**

Naruto:- le dice a Haku- **en la practica que tuvimos hoy, Sakura hizo el recorrido por el bosque mucho mas rapido que nosotros, tiene mucha fuerza en las piernas - **le guiña un ojo

Haku:- **que sorprendente Sakura,** **el bosque que hay por aca es bastante grande, de seguro fue agotador, no Sakura?-**

Sakura:- se sonroja un poco- **emsi, bueno, jeje, supongo yo**_ "por que estoy actuando como una tonta?"-_

- **una racion de ramen para todos?- **pregunta el vendedor

Naruto:- **Sii!!!!!-**

Ino:- **esta vez Sakura invita por ganar la carrera contra Sasuke y Naruto!- **dice para molestar a su amiga

Sakura:- **Que?!, yo no tengo tanto dinero a mano! ademas Naruto come mas de una ves-**

Haku:- **descuida, yo pago por vos-** sonrie, ubo un silencio absoluto, todos dejaron de hablar para mirarlo, ellos sabian que Ino decia para molestar, y sabian que cada uno pagaba lo suyo, pero el se ofrecio a invitar, fue un simbolo de su buena persona.

Ino:- **yo lo decia en broma...aca cada uno se paga su comida-**

Haku:- **no importa, todos me agradan por eso me ofreci- **

Naruto:- **wow!, gracias Haku!, eres grandioso!!-**

Todos:- **sii- **se empezaron a escuchar charlas que molestaban totalmente a Sasuke

**-wa scuchaste eso?¿-**

**- me agrada-**

**-es re bueno-**

**-si la verdad, nadie ubiese echo lo mismo ke el-**

**- me gusta su estilo, es muy original- **

**-que problematico, ahora va a gastar mucho dinero-**

Kiba:-a Sasuke **-jejeje, tienes competencia Uchiha, al parecer ese tal Haku esta robando todos los corazones de tus amigos-**

Sasuke:- **mp, no me interesa-**

Kiba:- **y si es asi, por que estas tan molesto?- **dice en un tono de probocacion

Sasuke se levanta con un aire de seriedad mesclado con desfio y se dirige derechito hasta donde estaba Haku.

Sasuke.- **yo no quiero tu caridad, yo solo me pago mi comida- **saca dinero de su bolsillo y paga sin quitarle la vista a Haku.

Haku.- **como quieras- **dice sin mostrar miedo ni nada, solo sonrio un poco

Sasuke:- _"esa actitud de niño bueno me enferma y para colmo a todos les empieza a caer bien" _- frunce el ceño y apreta el puño.

Naruto:- se levanta, coloca sus manos alrededor de su cintura y empieza a mover el tracero al ritmo de su voz**- -3- yo-soy-un-Uchiha-y-yo-pago-mi-comidita-por-el-honor-a-los-Uchiha-porque-soy-muy-poderoso-y- muy-idiota-no-necesito-la-ayudita-de-los-demas-porque-son-inutiles-y-no-llegan-ni-a-mis-piesitos-uchiha-la-la-la-la-mira-como-me-muevo-el-nuevo-pase-de-los-Uchiha- **deja de cantar y de bailar ridiculamente cuando recibe una piña por parte de Sasuke.

Sasuke.- **mejor callate tarado-**

Naruto:- se toca la cara- **auu!!, me dolio!!, solo era una broma,..., eres un bruto me rompiste la nariz, ahora me sale sangre ò.ó-**

Haku.- se le acerca y le ofrece un pañuelo para que se limpie- **ten, limpiate- **murmullos otra vez (a este paso y Sasuke explota xD...o.o que explota??, siiii xD).

Naruto:- se tapa la nariz con el pañuelo- **eeh, gracias--**

Sakura:- **Naruto-kun ven que te curo-**

Naruto.- **bien Sakura-chan!!- **feliz se acerca a su amiga.

Sasuke:- mira que todos sus amigos hablaban de Haku, cosa que le molesto mucho mas, y agarra a Haku y lo lleva hasta la pared- **que quieres?.- **pregunta enojado.

Haku:- **bajame, que es lo que te pasa?-**

Sasuke:- **tu actitud de niño bueno me tiene podrido y me estas robando a mis amigos con eso- **dice mas enojado con un tono que podria indicarte que le iba a pegar una piña.

Haku:- **solo eso?, porque no parece que te importen demaciado- **esto provoco al Uchiha, y estaba a punto de recibir un golpe por parte de el.

Sakura:- detiene el brazo de Sasuke- **no Sasuke, no te atrevas, si lo haces te las veras conmigo- **dice con un tono serio.

Sasuke:- **Sakura...**_"que?, lo defiende?, pero no puede ser si ella esta enamorada de mi y me fastidiaba todo el tiempo, que le paso?"- _piensa sorprendido

Haku:- aprovecha la distraccion y le golpea el estomago- **Sakura, no te preocupes que estoy bien, sigamos-** le sonrie a Sakura

Sakura**:- si n.n -** se sienta al lado de Haku.

Naruto:- se acerca a Sasuke y le dice - **dulce ironia verdad?** **como se tornaron las cosas, ignorate a tus amigos y ahora tus amigos te ignoran ,Sakura-chan se moria por vos y ahora quiere verte muerto jejeje, y no se vos, pero yo creo que hay algo con esos dos- **

* * *

**Fin del tercer capi!!!!, no se ustedes pero senti una satifaccion al escribir esto, aah, que lindo la ironia verdad?¡¿ xD, pero esto es solo el comienso se apagan las luces) muajajajajaja, xD bueno ya termine, esque esto despierta pasiones xD. **

**Que pasara ahora que supuestamente todos adoran a Haku?¡¿, no se... bue, ah y antes de que me olvide, hice un test para que sepas cuanto te ama Gaara-kun!!! xD, -.-u ya se es medio pelotudo pero che no quieren saber?¡¿, la pagina es: bueno no lo puedo ponerlo aca, agregenme y se los paso por mail oki?¿...ya ****quiero saber que porcentage se saca cada una y en el prox capi digo el igual de los porcentajes eh?.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!! n.n bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola!!, perdon por la tardanza, pero aca ya esta el capitulo, contesto reviews!!!**

**rossmery:- es verdad, no me puse a pensar en eso de donde saco dinero Haku...vendio su pelo a un peluquero para hacer pelucas xD...nah va a aparecer en el fic, y Naruto vale por 20 xD, es verdad, fue rapido jejeje, pero vas a ver el porque, y Gaara no es muy mono, es super muy mono y sexy xd xD.**

**yuky-san02:- si, es verdad, es que el tenia hambre y por eso le salio eso xD, si y mi prox gaasaku ira dedicado a vos y a un par de amigas, gracias por leer mis fics n.n**

**MYsweetAngel:- me alegro que te encante haku, el no es uno de mis personajes favorito pero tampoco lo odio, me cae bien, pero no tanto como a Gaara-kun n.n**

**CiNtHiA :- todos con Sakura? O.o, nooo!!!, orochimaru tambien cuenta??? O.O orochimaru y Sakura...glup "vomitando" xD, se ve que Sakura es tu personaje favorito xD, igual yo n.n**

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo:- jeje, Haku no es feo...y Sasuke, creo que estoy sintiendo pena por el óò ...no era hambre xD, nah de enserio voy a tener un poco de piedad con el, y es algo que el no tiene ¬¬...pero bue, yo pensaba que muera en el fic pero no xD nah mentira no tenia planeado que muera, y el solo se va a torturar...ya van a ver**

**bueno sigo con el fic n.n**

**Nota:- si hay algun error o orror de ortografia o algo que no se entienda por que esta muy mal escrito, bue que se va a acer, la felicidad no es completa xD.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Diálogos –** acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**Capitulo 4**

Naruto:- se acerca a Sasuke y le dice - **dulce ironia verdad?** **como se tornaron las cosas, ignorate a tus amigos y ahora tus amigos te ignoran ,Sakura-chan se moria por vos y ahora quiere verte muerto jejeje, y no se vos, pero yo creo que hay algo con esos dos- **

Sakura:- **Naruto-kun ya esta el ramen, ven antes de que se enfrie!- **

Naruto:- **abran paso que tengo mucha hambre!! de veras!!- **dice mientras de un salto se sienta al lado de Haku

Ino:- le dice a Sakura- **Sakura, no tengo razon?, digo te plantaste delante de Sasuke por el eh?-**

Sakura:- se sonroja y trata de ocultarlo mostrandose firme ante lo dicho por Ino- **que dices, yo no iba a dejar a alguien como Sasuke pegarle a un amigo mio,...fue para mostrarle que lo odio y que no le tengo miedo, porque no soy la misma de antes, eh cambiado y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie y te pido que por favor la termines con ese tema...quieres??- **

Ino:- **bueno bueno no es para tanto, no te enojes-**

Sasuke que seguia en el mismo lugar se va por la puerta y se queda afuera, cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada esperando a que terminen, aunque no podia evitar sentirce enojado o molesto por las risas que escuchaba y las charlas sumadas al insoportable grito de Naruto.

Sakura:- le dice a Haku- **Haku...como vas a pagar toda esta comida? digo es mucho...y Naruto...-**

Haku.- le sonrie- **no pasa nada, todos los ninjas que venci los lleve a ciertas aldeas en donde pagan cierta cantidad de dinero por ellos, todos esos ninjas eran ninjas exiliados o eran ladrones y en algunas aldeas ellos eran los mas buscados-**

Sakura:- **pero Kakashi no es un ninja exiliado ni tampoco un ladron-**

Haku:- _"el mato a Zabuza, pero no le puedo decir eso..."_**...bueno el le hizo algo a mi padre por eso, pero no le pude ganar porque me deje llevar un poco por el odio y rencor ue sentia asia el por lo que le hizo a mi padre, aunque no te preocupes porque no voy a intentar matarlo...-** Sakura lo mira con cara alegre mientras el seguia comiendo.

Naruto:- **Haku, te importaria pagarme otro plato de ramen??- **dice entusiasmado mostrando su plato vacio.

Sakura-** quee??!!, Naruto baka!!, agradece que te pago uno y el de odos y le pides otro??- **

inner-sakura:- **Naruto es un maleducado!!!!**

Hinata:- que estaba al lado de Naruto (emm, -.-u yo tampoco entiendo como le hizo para llegar ahi o cuando xD) timidamente dice- **N-Naruto kun...s-si quieres...te d-dejo mi ramen...por que...por que...-** le ofrece el tazon de ramen que estaba intacto, ella no habia probado.

Naruto:- agarra emocionado el tazon de ramen y se lo traga, (no lo come como la gente normal xD)- **ahhh!, como me encanta el ramen de veras!, quiero mas!!, otro tazon de ramen por favor!!!- **

Sakura:- le pisa el pie a Naruto- **tenias dinero para pagarte mas ramen y sin embargo le pediste a Haku otro mas siendo que el pago el de todos y te comiste el de Hinata sin agradecerle ni nada, mira como esta! mal educado! eres un baka!-**

Naruto:- **ayy!...hinata?, - **mira a Hinata, ella seguia travada con lo que estaba diciendo, y estaba igual- **Hinata-san ****te sientes bien?-**

Hinata:- sale del trance- **eh?!...b-bueno yo...e-es que yo...-**

Naruto:- **que pasa? estas refriada? porque estas sonrojada?- **

Sakura:- **baka!, como puedes ser tan... nada mejor olvidalo, no tienes remedio...si no te das cuenta de lo que es tan ovio-**

Naruto:- **-.- emm?, pero que es lo que tengo que saber que es tan ovio?, espera Sakura-chan!!, dimelo, no te vayas!!- **

Sakura:- se levanta y se dirige a la entrada, mira a naruto- **que te comiste doce raciones de ramen en un segundo mientras hablabas- **señala la pila de platos que estaba al lado de el.

Naruto:- se pone palido al ver la pila-** todo eso me comi yo!! p-pero como si no me di cuenta!! TT.TT no lo pude disfrutar- **lloraba mientras seguia comiendo del que tenia en la mano (xD...y mas xD)

Todos terminaron de comer y salieron por la puerta ecepto Naruto que se tuvo que quedar a lavar los platos porque no pudo pagar tanto, Sasuke se habia quedado en la puerta y creanlo o no todavia seguia ahi pensando, en que?, en como se comporto y en otras cosas, se quedo ahi a razonar, aunque no podia no sentirce fastidiado por las risas y los comentario de todos.

Todos afuera, abajo de un farol que iluminaba bastante, reunidos para despedirce y verce en otra ocacion, o continuar con alguna charla.

Shikamaru:- le dice a todos- **mañana con Ino y Chouji vamos a hacer una mision, asi que me voy a descansar, nos vamos- **

Ino:- **es verdad, ya me olvidaba, hasta luego!- **se va con su grupo, y sus siluetas se pierden en la oscuridad.

Tenten:- habla con Neji y Lee- **mañana temprano tenemos el entrenamiento antes de empezar con nuestra mision, tenemos que ir a descansar- **Neji asiente

Rock Lee:- entusiasmado- **sii, mañana entrenaremos duro!- **saludan a todos y se van.

Shino:- **ya es tarde, me voy, nos vemos luego-** se va, Hinata le da la razon y se despide de los pocos que quedaban.

Kiba:- coloca sus manos en la nuca- **bueno, yo me voy a hacer otra cosa, vamonos akamaru- **

Akamaru:- **guaf! guaf!-** sigue a Kiba(xD, guaf guaf?, ya no es mas chiquito lo se, pero me salio eso, pero no se me ocurrio nada, y que va a decir? xD)

Solo quedaron Haku y Sakura, un silencio congelador, de que podian hablar?, estaban solos, algo muy distinto ubiera sido si estuvieran con amigos o conocidos como hace un rato, pero no, una situacion muy incomoda para Sakura, quien no soportaba ese silencio.

Sakura:- **... tengo sueño, mejor me voy a mi casa a dormir n.n- **le da la espalda y no puede dar un paso porque Haku la interrumpe

Haku:- **te acompaño...- **

Sakura:- **no hace falta, se cuidarme sola-** dice sin boltearce y un gato negro pasa corriendo, se asusta.

Haku.- **aun no quieres que te acompañe?- **

Sakura:- pone su mano en el medio del pecho y suspira para calmarce- **bueno, creo que no seria mala idea n.nu-**se va acompañada de Haku.

Y no nos olvidemos de alguien que estaba por ahi, y que lo vio todo.

Sasuke:- sigue con la vista a Sakura y a Haku y luego suspira- **estoy confundido-**

Kika:- rie- **asi que estabas aca eh?- **

Sasuke:- **no queria quedarme-**

Kiba:- **te perdiste de todo, pero no importa porque la noche todavia no termino -**

Sasuke:- **ehh?!-** la unica raccion que tuvo cuando akamaru lo alzo

Kiba:- **vamos-**

Akamaru los lleva hasta un lugar en donde se escuchaba muy fuerte el punchi-punchi de la musica.

Sasuke:- se tapa los oidos- **que es este lugar?, el volumen de la musica esta muy fuerte!-**

Kiba:- **aca vengo casi siempre, dale entra- **los dos entran, era un boliche

Sasuke:- **estos lugares no van conmigo-**

Kiba.- **pero que dices?, si este es el paraio de las chicas, mira la rubia de alla es hermosa, sigueme-**

Sasuke:- **yo no...- **Kiba lo agarra del brazo y se acercan a la chica.

Kiba.- se ace el coqueto-**hola, con mi amigo nos preguntabamos que hacia una chica tan hermosa como vos en este lugar- **Sasuke mira para otro lado indignado.

chica:- no mira a Kiba, mira a Sasuke- **y como te llamas?- **

Kiba:- **yo me llamo Kiba, cual es tu nombre?-**

Chica:-** le pregunte a tu amigo- **se acerca a Sasuke y lo abraza de la misma maaera que lo hacia Ino -** ey chicas vengan!-** todas las chicas corrieron y rodearon a Sasuke.

Kiba:- **ey!!ò.ó-**

Sasuke:- agarra a Kiba y utiliza la tecnica de reemplazamiento- **ahi tienes, arreglate tu solo, si eso era lo que querias- **

Kiba:- **siiii -** (re baboso xD) se va, pero las chicas se dieron cuenta de que el no era Sasuke, y lo volvieron a rodear, al punto de que lo apretaban y no lo dejaban respirar.

Sasuke.- empieza a abrir paso y ve a alguien con cabello rosado- **Sakura? **_" es ella?pero que hace aca?, acaso sigue enamorada de mi?...ja sabia que no habia cambiado en nada, que seguia siendo la misma llorona de siempre"-_ la chica que estaba ahi no se da vuelta y logra salir, Sasuke la sigue-** espera Sakura-** la chica cuando sale del negocio empieza a correr- **Sakura!- **la agarra del brazo.

Pelirrosa:- se voltea y le pega una cachetada- **alejate, pervertido, no me toques-** se suelta a la fuerza de Sasuke.

Sasuke.- sorprendido se toca la mejilla- **no era Sakura, que estoy haciendo?, ella lo unico que sabe hacer es llorar y gritar, y siempre me fastidiaba su forma de ser, es mejor asi-**

Kiba.- sale caminando como tonto y con cara de tonto y todo lleno de besos- **me transforme en vos y todas las chicas se me tiraron encima a darme besos, deberias aprovecharte de esa suerte que tenes porque de verdad necesitas una novia, lo mismo le dije a Sakura, que ella necesitaba un novio, y a Naruto, que necesitaba un cerebro- **

Sasuke:- le da la espalda y se va- **tsk, yo no estoy desesperado como para hacer eso- **deja a Kiba pensativo y se va

Kiba:- **... ò.ó a quien llamas desesperado??!! eh?!- **

* * *

**bue aca termina el cuarto capitulo n.n, espero que me dejen reviews, hasta la prox n.n**

y no se olviden **DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!, cuanto tiempo, no?¿, bueno, aca contesto reviews n.n**

**Kimiko sand: bueno son muchas preguntas no?, que paso con Haku y Sakura...emm, top secret xD, naah aparece en este fic, ahora lo del gato, es un gato callejero se llama garra negra xD no joda, joda, eso lo invente recien, bue, es un gato callejero. ah!, y cierto, yo cree una pagina web de gaasaku que la podran encontrar en mi profile n.n**

**Nami-Haruno: jeje otra ves me tarde u.u, pero bue, este fic no tiene mucha fama ni tampoco mucho reviews que digamos pero bue, aca esta el quinto capi n.n**

**oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**: **bueno si, lo de Kiba estuvo mortal xD, ni siquiera se de donde saque eso pero bue xD, y esta bien, a Sasuke lo vamos a volver loco muajaja xD, bue tampoco va a ser pegenle a Sasuke por una moneda, aunke no esta mal la idea...xD**

**chippo sister´s: bueno en este capitulo mucho hakusaku no creo que haya tal ves un poquito pero bue, en el proximo capitulo va a pasar algo bueno, jeje.**

**MYsweetAngel: la verdad que pasara en el camino??, vue, pues lo sabras ahora xD, en este capitulo!!**

**rossmery: bueno repito lo anterior, y bueno, Hinata lo que hizo...bue, que se yo conociendo a Naruto se me daba a la cabeza la idea de que pediria otro plato de ramen a Haku y que Sakura se enojaria por eso, y como Hinata esta enamorada de Naruto me parecio muy obio que le daria su plato de ramen...o no?? xD.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 5**

Haku.- **aun no quieres que te acompañe?- **

Sakura:- pone su mano en el medio del pecho y suspira para calmarce- **bueno, creo que no seria mala idea n.nu-**se va acompañada de Haku.

En camino a la casa de Sakura van caminando por las calles oscuras apenas iluminadas por los faroles que titileaban, Sakura miraba de reojo a Haku mientras caminaban, undida en sus pensamientos y dudas a lo que se comportaba extraño.

Haku:- sin mirar a Sakura- **Por que estas asi?...no querias que te acompañe?-** pregunta con una cara que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Sakura:-no lo mira, y su mirada se torna triste- _"me incomoda que tenga el mismo look que Sasuke..."_** eske...yo te conte en aquel festibal que estaba mal por un chico, por Sasuke, bueno...me incomoda que tengas el mismo corte de cabello que el...por eso...-**

Haku:- la mira - **entiendo...-** silencio total

Ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

Sakura:- se va a abrir la puerta, y se detiene por un segundo- _"Haku esta en la puerta...tal ves espere que lo deje pasar...no, no lo creo...seria correcto que me despidiera pero, con un beso en la mejilla??, desde aca y le digo hasta pronto??" _**emm...bueno, adios! n.nU- **al decir esto abre la puerta rapido y entra, nerviosa.

Haku:-se quedo con la mano levanta- **...adios...**_"tanto la incomodo?"- _se va algo desilucionado

Naruto:- venia de camino y ve a Haku- **Haku!!!- **corre hasta el y se le tira encima, ovio que ambos caen al piso.

Haku:- **Naruto, me aplastas- **Naruto se levanta y lo ayuda a pararse.

Naruto:- rie rascandose la cabeza- **je je, bueno, que haces aca?, en la puerta de la casa de Sakura?-**

Haku:-** la acompañe hasta su casa- **

Naruto:- **Sakura-chan te dejo que la acompañes?? no lo puedo creer, que suerte tienes!!, yo intente varias veces lograr acompañarla pero solo me gano una piña TT.TT**_"maldito suertudo _**¬¬" bueno, con los chicos tenemos planeado hacer una reunion en la casa de Sakura-chan, si quieres puedes venir, va a ser el sabado de la semana proxima, a las siete de la tarde, si quieres puedes venir- **dice entusuasmado el rubio

Haku:- "_Sakura no me dijo nada, tal ves ella no queria que fuera" _**emm, no se lo voy a pensar- **

Naruto:- **bien, entonces nos vemos, el sabado de la semana entrante a las siete en punto!!- **se va sin darle tiempo a Haku de contestar

Haku regresa al hotel en donde estaba ospedado por el momento, y se siente sobre la cama

Haku:- _"Sakura..."_- se levanta, se dirige al baño y se mira por el espejo- **me lo dejare crecer, no me lo voy a seguir recortando-** dice mientras se toca el pelo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al dia siguiente todo fue normal, la practica de Sakura con Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, fue como todos los dias.

Kakashi:- con su librito en la mano- **bueno eso es todo por ahora, terminamos antes porke Tsunade me encargo una mision, y tambien me dijo que los queria ver en su oficina a los tres- **

Naruto:- **Ahora que querra la vieja Tsunade- **

Sakura:- le pega- **Tenle mas respeto- **dice muy enojada.

Sasuke:- **como sea, tenemos que ir- **dice muy serio, y luego mira a Sakura con esa misma cara

Sakura:- nota que Sasuke la mira, y el mira para otro lado con cara de asco cuando ella lo ve- **pero que le pasa?-**

Los tres se dirigen a la oficina de la quinta.

ya ahi dentro.

Tsunade:- **Shizune!!, donde se fue ahora!?-** dice gritando, logrando asustar a los tres shinobis que tenia adelante como unos soldados

Shizune:- entra corriendo con una taza de te, manteniendo un cierto equilibrio para no volcarlo- **s-si Tsunade-sama?- **le deja el te y se para algo nerviosa

Tsunade:- **ejem- **extiende su mano esperando que ella le entragara los papeles que tenia en la mano.-**y?-**

Shizune:- reacciona- **ah? si!, tome Tsunade-sama!, perdon!-** le entrega las hojas.

Tsunade:- **bienn..., bueno, escoltaran a un grupo de negociadores muy famosos al pais de la Ola que por lo visto su econimia subio y estos hombres estan interesados en hacer ciertos negocios que por lo visto no son de nuestra incumbencia...bueno, en fin, tienen que escoltar a estos hombres al pais de la Ola para su viaje de negocios, pasen!-** en la oficina entaran unos cinco hombre de traje, muy formales y serios.

Naruto:- le dice a Sakura en un tono bajito- **que caras, no sabia que teniamos que llevar a las estrellas de un circo-** se rien en un tono controlado, pero aun asi molesto.

Hombre 1:- **silencio!, no soportaremos ninjas incompetentes, esta mision es seria y muy importante, asi que Tsunade-sama le pido que me de unos ninjas mejores, que se tomen el asunto en serio**- Naruto se exalta y estaba a punto de matarlo.

Sakura:- agarra a Naruto**- n.nU por favor disculpen**-

Tsunade:- acomoda sus papeles y dice seria**- si no confiara en estos ninjas, creame que no los ubiera dejado a cargo de ellos, confie en mi, este grupo es muy habil**-

Hombre 2:- otro muy parecido al anterior**- si la hokage-sama confia en ellos entonces nosotros tambien, confiamos en que estamos en buenas manos**- los hombres se retiran siendo escoltados por los tres shinobis.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, ya estaban preparados, los hombres estaban dentro de lo que se podria decir carreta, para viajar comodos, mientras que el grupo de ninjas los llevava. 

Naruto:- estaba a un lado de la carreta arrastrandola-** dios!, esto pesa mucho!!, de veras que si!!- **dice con la cara roja por la fuerza que ejercia.

Sasuke:- del otro lado- **mp, deja de quejarte y sigue- **

Sakura:- estaba llevando un mapa en la mano- **bueno, segun esto tenemos que pasar por esos tres montes, luego atravesar el rio que le sigue- **

Naruto:- **Tres montes y un rio!, TT.TT- **

Sakura:- **Tsunade me dijo que despues de llevarlos hasta aquel pais teniamos que llevarlos tambien al pais del rayo, es decir su hogar...y recien ahi podriamos regresar...entonces tardariamos...contando momentos de descanso y el tiempo que tarden en el pais de la Ola, y luego el regreso a Konoha...tardariamos cuatro semanas!!! **_"eso es demasiado!!"-_

Sasuke y Naruto:- **Nanii??!!-**

Sakura**:- no, no puede ser, casi un mes!!...y no tuvimos tiempo de avisarles a los demas**_!!"kami-sama!!, me siento re mal, yo no me despedi de Haku, solo le dije un...adios...pude haberle dado un beso en la mejilla o algo...no, no puede ser, voy a pasar tres semanas con estos dos!!"-_

Sasuke:- _"cuatro semanas con estos dos y me voy a volver loco, apenas si lo aguanto en las practicas pero ahora..."-_ se muestra mas enojado de lo que estaba (pero que cara de culo solo le falta tener un calsonsillo en la cabeza y listo xD)

Naruto:-"_pasar cuatro semanas con Sakura-chan...je je je...pero no me gusta la parte e la que tengo que estar con el mala sangre de Sasuke"_

_

* * *

_

Ya pasados las cuatro semanas y una par de semanas mas el grupo siete ya estaba de regreso en Konoha.

Sakura:-en las puertas de Konoha- **Naruto eres un baka!!- **grita muy molesta

Sasuke:- **lo arruinas todo como siempre- **dice muy enojado

Naruto:- con una mejilla roja por un golpe- **lo lamento, no fue mi intencion perder el mapa cuando estabamos de regreso-**

Sakura:- **si pero por eso, tardamos seis semanas!!!.-**

Inner Sakura:- **IDIOTAAA!!- **

Sasuke:- **mp, Naruto eres un incompetente, me regreso a mi casa- **se va dejando solos a Naruto y a Sakura.

Naruto:- **S-Sakura-chan...me perdonas?-**

Sakura:- **uyy!, Naruto eres el colmo, me voy a mi casa que tengo hambre, adios!- **se va enojada para su casa.

Naruto:- **como que me pica el...-** rebisa uno de sus bolsillos traseros y taran!, ahi estaba el mapa- **n.nU si Sasuke y Sakura-chan se enteraran que todo este tiempo el mapa estuvo en mi bolsillo, y que tuvimos que pasar por ese pantano y esas montañas al pedo me matarian, mejor me desago de el- **mira con desconfianza a sus alrededores y se larga a correr hasta su casa.

en la puerta de la casa de Naruto, el intentaba abrir la puerta, pero se le hacerca un muchacho de pelo largo y atado como Itachi y con ropa parecida a la de un jounnin de color negro

Haku:- **hola Naruto- **saluda a naruto con una calida sonrisa.

Naruto:- asustado mira hacia donde estaba Haku- **Haku?...eres tu? te ves diferente, hasta te me haces familiar, como si te hubiese visto hace mucho tiempo-**

Haku:- **si, me deje crecer el pelo, por eso me lo ato-**

Naruto:- con una cara de duda- _"aun asi se me hace muy familiar"_** bueno, Haku, lo del sabado se pasa a hoy, luego les aviso a los demas, es que tuvimos que hacer una mision y tardamos mas de los esperado...n.nU jejeje-**

Haku:- **bueno, ire **_"y aprovechare para hablar con Sakura, no se porke, pero siento que necesito hablar con ella"-_

Naruto:- **super!!, entonces pasa, despues voy a avisarles a los demas, Sakura-chan y Sasuke ya saben- **abre la puerta y deja pasar a Haku.-**ten cuidado con los envases de ramen vacios que estan en el piso-**

Haku:-al entrar se tapa la nariz por el olor que habia- _"dios este lugar apesta a podrido"_**Naruto, no acaso limpias tu casa?-**

Naruto:- se sienta a comer lo primero que vio- **jejeje, eso es cierto, pero han pasado muchas semanas que no estoy aca, asi que por eso esta asi de sucia...y me arias un gran favor si me limpias el departamento mientras yo les aviso a los chicos de venir- **

Haku:- **bueno...**_"de todas maneras lo hiba a hacer porke este lugar asi como esta, no esta apto para nadie y mucho menos para la bella flor de cerezo"- _se pone a limpiar mientras Naruto se iba a ver al resto de sus amigos.

* * *

El departamento de Naruto nunca estuvo tan limpio como en ese momento (xD), eran las ochco de la noche y ya todos estaban llegando, Naruto se mareba de tanto que tocaban el timbre. Todos los que llegaban se iban directo para el comedor en donde habia dos sillones grandes enfrentado y los que necesitaban asientos, agarraban las silla de la mesa del comedor y las colocaban al lado de los sillones, formando una ronda. 

Haku:- le dice a Naruto- **deberias traer algo para que todos tomen- **

Naruto:- se va para la cocina- **bien, ya traigo, de mientras trata de mantenerlos en el comedor-** cuando Naruto se fue empesaron las charlas entre todos.

Ino:- se levanta- **por kami!, esto esta aburrido, agamos algo divertido!!!...como, verdad o reto!!- **grita emosionada, a esto todos ponen cara de desagrado

Naruto llega con una bandeja llena de vasos con gaseosa.

Sakura:- **no!, ese juego no me gusta, las veces que lo jugamos alguien resulta lastimado emosionalmente-**

Ino:- **pero si me habias dicho que querias darle un beso a Kiba, esta puede ser tu oportunidad...- **dice burlonamente

Sakura:- se pone azul (xD)- **Nani??!!-**

Kiba:- se levanta enojado-_"waw tengo que aprovechar"_ **a ver!!, ya que tanto quieres jugar a eso, esta bien...empiezo yo!, Ino, que elijes verdad o reto?!-**

Ino:- sorprendida, como nerviosa- **ehhh, verdad!-**

Kiba:- **es verdad que tu primer beso fue con hikamaru en la fiesta de fin de año uqe ay a veces en Konoha?!-**

Ino:- _"kami-sama, no puedo mentir" _**...verdad...- **todos gritan y se empiezan a escuchar mormullos, y como no a de faltar a Naruto riendose en el piso- **Naruto!, elije verdad o reto!!-**

Naruto:- deja de reir y se levanta- **verdad!!-**

Ino:- _"este es mas baka de lo que pense"_** a ver...es verdad que espiastes a Sakura mientras se bañaba en las aguas termales cuando fueron a hacer esa mision?-**

Naruto:- pone cara de baboso- **siii **_"como no olvidarlo"- _

Sakura:- muy enojada- **Naruto baka!!!!, eres un maldito pervertido- **le pega una piña y lo deja con el cachete ardiendo.

Sasuke:- ¬¬ **vaya baka que es Naruto**-

Naruto:- se levanta realmente reanimado y furioso por el comentario- **a si???!!!, Sasuke, elije verdad o reto!!??...claro que va a elejir verdad...no es tan valiente para elejir reto-**

Sasuke.- **elijo reto- **

Naruto.- contiene sus risas-_"ahora quien es el baka?" _**te reto a que te vistas y te comportes igual a rock lee- **

Rock Lee:- de su chaqueta saca otra malla verde igual que la de el y con su pose de victoria se la da- **ahora si te veras genial!!- **

Sasuke:- se va al baño y se pone la malla- _"esto es tan vergonsoso y ridiculo, pero mejor lo hago sino va a ser peor"-_ sale del baño vestido igual que rock lee xD

Naruto.- **espera te falta algo- **agarra un marcador negro y le hace unas cejotas ( y mas xD)- **listo...pppppjajajajaja!!!!- **todods se rien sobre todo Sakura.

Neji:- **esto es un golpe muy fuerte para el clan Uchiha- **Sasuke se enoja.

Sasuke:- **Neji, verdad o reto?- **dice desafiante aunke no se lo podia tomar muy enserio por como estaba (xD)

Neji:- _"no soy tan tonto para caer en lo mismo" _**verdad-**

Sasuke:- **es verdad que nunca tuviste una novia, o algo similar?-**

Neji:-** verdad- **algunos tosieron como diciendo que pregunta mas boba y luego se empezaron a oir murmullos, Ino se le hacerca y le murmura algo al oido- **bien...Sakura-san, que elijes?, verdad o reto?-**

Sakura:- se sorprende, y se pone algo nerviosa- **ehh...reto- **dice de los nervios y sin pensar.

* * *

**Bueno!!, aca termina el quiento capitulo n.n, jeje, cual sera el reto de Sakura??, creo que una idea maso menos tienen, pero no se, no digo nada!!! xD, espero que les aya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews porfa!!! .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!!, me dejaron 12 reviews asique aca esta mi capitulo numero 6 de esta loca historia de amor, en este capitulo van a pasar cosas que ni se imaginaban xP, como no tengo el animo para contestar reviews solo les dedico este capi a estas personitas que me dejaron su review :3**

**0-Kimiko-sand-0 , Nami-Haruno , Kagome , oOo BrEnDa Je T aImE oOo , rossmery , Fanny Uzumaki , EeMiiLyh-chan , gaara-fan.neko-chan , marlita-chan , SakuraChan , ALenis , TuPanaMasLok  
**  
**espero que les resulte interesante este capitulo, no lei como me quedo asi ke puede que alla alguna incoerencia o error, despues lo arreglo.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**CAPITULO 5**

Neji:-** verdad- **algunos tosieron como diciendo que pregunta mas boba y luego se empezaron a oir murmullos, Ino se le hacerca y le murmura algo al oido- **bien...Sakura-san, que elijes?, verdad o reto?-**

Sakura:- se sorprende, y se pone algo nerviosa- **ehh...reto- **dice de los nervios y sin pensar.

**CAPITULO 6**

Ino:- sonrie muy picara y se pone al frente de Sakura - **bueno, bueno...a ver, te reto a - **de uno de sus bolsillos saca un labial rojo y se lo da a Sakura - **a que le des cuatro besos en la cara a Haku, le tenes que dejar marcado tus labios un sus mejilla, en la frente y en la boca - **Sakura toma el labial y lo mira algo nerviosa.

Haku:- se levanta de su asiento, con cara de preocupacion -** Ino, eso no esta bien, no obligues a Sakura a hacer algo que no quiere - **Ino agarra una silla y la pone el el medio, luego agarra de los hombros a Haku y lo sienta en la silla.

Ino:- le dice al oido - **creeme que ambos lo desean pero aun no se atreven ni a imaginarlo, sabes bien que quieres que Sakura te bese asi que no te hagas el tonto pretendiendo que Sakura no piense que a vos te interesa ella - **se aleja y solo le sonrie, Haku se quedo paralizado por aquellas palabras.

Ino:- le fastidiaba que Sakura se quedara parada mirando el labial y mirando a Haku -** tenes problemas?, yo te ayudo -**

Sakura:- esquiva los intentos de su amiga por pintarle los labios- **Ino, yo no puedo hacer eso! - **

Ino:- levanta una ceja con una mirada desafiante- **no me digas que te vas a acobardar, acaso no quieres?- **Sakura se queda en silencio con una mirada triste, e Ino aprovecha y le pinta los labios - **listo!!!, beso!!, beso!!-**

Todos:- gritavan hacian chiflidos - **Beso-beso-beso!!!! eh!!!!!-**

Sakura:- se empezo a hacercar lentamente a Haku tragando saliva, estaba muy nerviosa y la presion de los demas no ayudaba en nada, mucho menos Haku, el miraba a Sakura sin decir nada_"bueno..Sakura, hazlo rapido y no te sentiras mal...el no pensara nada malo de vos, porque sabe que esto es la prenda que me hizo cumplir Ino-cerda...se que esto no me hara bien, y empeorara las cosas" _- se agarra el pecho como si quisiera retener a su corazon, mientras cerraba muy fuerte sus ojos mientras le daba un beso en la frente

luego otro beso en la mejilla izquierda, a esto Haku se sonrojo y se agarro bien fuerte de la silla, despues Sakura le da otro beso en la otra mejilla, y toma distancia. Al hacerlo abre los ojos y toma un respiro y le echa una mirada de preocupacion a Haku.

Sakura:- Ino la empuja para ke se hacerke a Haku y le diera el ultimo beso, pero Sakura se tropieza y cae arriba de Haku, dejando escasos centimetros de distancia, Sakura y Haku se miraban fijamente a los ojos totalmente sonrojados-** Haku...lo siento - **le dice a Haku muy apenada por la situacion.

Haku:- **no lo lamentes...- **muy bruscamente agarra a Sakura de las mejillas y apoya sus labios sobre los de ella cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente, Sakura keda totalmente sorprendida, y no hace nada, instantaneamente todos empezaron a gritar muy fuerte, a gritar a aplaudir y a hacer ruido.

Sasuke:- **mp - **se va al baño a cambiarse de ropa (recordemos ke parece l hermano gemelo de Rock Lee xD).

Naruto:- deja de gritar y se pone preocupado- **emmm...creo ke ya fue suficiente...Haku alejate de Sakura-chaaaan!!**** bastaaa!!!- **nadie le presta atencion y ve ke Sasuke se levanta y se va al baño sin decir nada.

Sasuke:- se saca la maya verde quedandose en ropa interior - **que estupidez, tanto escandalo por eso - **dice molesto por el ruido ke se escuchaba hasta en el baño, agarro sus pantalones ke estaban tirados en el piso junto a su remera y se viste manteñiendo el ceño fruncido.

- **tonto hermano menor -**

Sasuke:- se da cuenta de ke Itachi tambien estaba en el baño, justo detras de el, y se voltea rapido poniendose a la defensiva -** tu estabas muerto!! es imposible!! que quieres?!-**

Itachi:- **no vine a pelear con vos, asi que calmate, y no morí cuando me tirastes de ese puente, aunque tuviera un brazo quebrado, te explicaria que hice para sobrevivir pero no lo entenderias, todavia sigues sin madurar - **esquiva sin gastar una gota de sudor un intento de Sasuke por golpearlo en la cara.- **lo ves? no todo en la vida es pelear... desperdisiastes toda tu vida -**

Sasuke:- **Ya callate!!, ademas tu matastes a mamá y a papá...a todos!!, me dejaste solo!- **intenta golpear a su hermano con todo el odio ke tenia pero este solo la eskiva muy tranquilo

Itachi:- **mp,... el tiempo hizo ke en esa cabeza se mescle todo... pero es porke eras muy chico, y te hiciste un drama de algo ke fue una broma tuya - **esto ultimo lo dice con un tono de fastidiado.

Sasuke:- **una broma? de que hablas?!- **

Itachi:- **nuestros padres y los demas del clan viven en el pais de la Ola, en un campo viven ahora, nunca los asesine, y nose de donde sacastes eso-**

Sasuke:- **Que?!- **

Itachi:- **bueno, te voy a contar todo lo que en verdad paso -**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FlashBack (lo que en verdad paso)**

nota: version parody de la historia del anime y del manga, no fue mia la idea pero esta muy buena

Itachi aparece en el living de la casa cantando una cancion de rock and roll, y deja de hacerlo cuando ve a su hermano menor Sasuke con algo en la mano.

Itachi:- sorprendido- **Sasuke que estas haciendo!? -**

Sasuke:- **nada, que estas haciendo tu hermano? - **pregunta inocentemente, sosteniendo todavia "eso" en la mano

Itachi:- señalando con el dedo - **Sasuke...es esa mi webcam ?- **

Sasuke:- mira rapido lo que tenia en la mano y lmira a Itachi al instante- **eh... nooooo-** dise trankilamente y se larga a correr.

Itachi:- se enoja -** vuelve aqui, estupido hermano menor!! -** sigue a Sasuke para darle la paliza de su vida.

Sasuke:- en la habitacion de Itachi, usando la computadora - **y...enviar! - **

Itachi:- entra muy enojado- **ahi estas Sasuke!-** se hacerca a el- **que estas haciendo? quien te dijo que hicieras esto?!- **pregunta muy molesto.

Sasuke:- **Shisui-san me dijo, que tu le dijistes que te gravara cuando estuvieras cantando tus canciones de Bob Seger - **entusiasmado dice a continuacion- **el me prometio dulces!!-**

Itachi:- **esa es una mentira! y tu le creiste!...ese Shisui...era mi mejor amigo pero me ahora me traiciono...el pagara por esto- **dice con una mirada de odio

Sasuke:- agrega- **ahh y sabes que mas me dijo Shisui?, me dijo que iba a compartir el video con todaaa la familia, que te parece? -** dice contento

Itachi:- asustado- **todo el clan va a enterarce de mi video?...no dejare que eso pase- **mirada asesina.

Dias despues...

Itachi:- le pega a todos en la cabeza con un palo dejandolos inconcientes- **los llevare lejos a un lugar donde todavia esten en la edad de piedra, para que nunca vean ese video...el pais de la Ola! **_"que inteligente que soy"- _piensa con un aire de orgullo.

Sasuke:- se escucha su vos cerca- **Itachi donde estas? te estas perdiendo la pelicula-** Itachi rapido agarra ketchup y se lo echa a todos, al ver eso, se piensa ke los mato, y se pone a llorar- **por que Itachi?-**

Itachi:- **te dire porque... para evitar que todos vieran ese video y porque eran debiles, por eso...-**

Sasuke:- interrumpe- **¡¡Itachi idiota!!, cuando Shisu-san dijo que iba a compartir el video, se refirio que iba a ponerlo en youtube para que todo el mundo lo viera!-** enojado

Itachi:- muy sorprendido- **¡¿Que¿todo el mundo?- **

Jefe Akatsuki:- usando la computadora de su guarida -**jejeje de ninguna manera voy a dejar que este idota entre a mi organizacion...jajajaja! -**

Orochimaru:- emocionado- **ahh!, que lindo!, quiero que ese sea mi nuevo cuerpo! wajajajaja-**

Sakura:- en su habitacion usando su computadora- **jajajaja, el hermano de Saske es estupido! jajajaja- **

Kakashi:- usando la computadora de una bibloteca, y con cara de fastidio- **es sufisiente a partir de ahora leere libros!-**

y...Todo el mundo:- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!**- tiembla la tierra

Itachi:- **¡¡¡Noooooo¡¡la humillacion¡¡la humillacion¡¡Noooooo!!...¿que voy a hacer?, ya se, voy a huir de este maldito pueblo y voy a limpiar mi nombre!, adios Sasuke- **se va corriendo.

Sasuke:- **¿Queee? ... ¡¡Itachi!!- **Itachi aparece detras de el y lo golpea dejandolo inconciente.

Itachi:-** me llevare a todos lejos, y a vos hermano te dejare aca, a ver que haces -**

* * *

Sasuke:- se kedo paralizado, sintio que todo su mundo se derrumbo, no lo podia creer, gasto toda su vida tratando de hacerce mas fuerte, todo lo que paso, dejo a sus amigos, dejo a todos, se fue con orochimaru, todo para terminar dandose cuenta de ke fue en bano- **pero-pero yo vi como los mataste!, la sangre no la puedo olvidar!-**

Itachi:- se cruza de brazos- **no era sangre era ketchup, y lo que recuerdas es esa pelicula de accion ke estabas viendo...pero claro, eras muy chico para recordarlo todo bien, le fuistes agreganddo exageracones a la verdadera historia... -**

Kiba:- **ehhhhh!!, el beso mas largo de la historia!! -**

Tenten:- **ellos querian!!- **

Naruto:- **TT.TT Sakura-chan se esta besando con Haku -**

Ino:- **epa Haku!!, pareja del dia!, Sakura y Haku!-**

Itachi y Sasuke:- ambos miran a la puerta- **Haku y...Sakura? -** Sasuke mira la puerta sin cambiar la exprecion de su rostro, y Itachi estaba algo sorprendido y asustado a la vez. Sasuke se sienta en el borde de la bañera agarrandose la cabeza, para meditar un poco.

Itachi:- abre la puerta un poco y solo ve a un chico con el pelo largo y atado, besandose con Sakura, todos alentando el beso- **como? quien es ese?- **

Sasuke:- **ese es Haku, se conoce con Sakura desde hace bastante -**

Itachi:- exaltado- **ella no puede hacerme eso! -**

Sasuke:- lo mira con cara de duda -**acaso...tu y Sakura se conocen?- **

Itachi:- **es una historia larga, y no tengo porque contartela, pero digamos que mientras estabas lejos, yo estaba con ella, viendo lo mucho ke se esforsaba entrenando con Tsunade y lo triste y vacia que estaba por tu culpa**-

Sasuke:- **vos tambien!, estoy harto de que todos me digan lo mismo!, si lo ves asi, anda con ella y dejame de joder!- **patea la pared del baño enojado.

* * *

Sakura intenta separarce de Haku o eso intenta pero el no la suelta. 

Itachi:- se hacerca a ellos - **sueltala! -** agarra a la pelirrosa de la cinturo y la hacerca a el como si fuese suya.

Saukra:- muy sorprendida - **Itachi?.**

Haku:- **Sakura, lo conoces?...- **pregunta algo nervioso y asustado.

Itachi:-** si, y ella es mia -**

Sakura.- se aleja de Itachi -** me alegra volver a verte, pero no confundas las cosas, solo somos...- **interrumpe Itachi.

Itachi:-** algo mas que amigos, Sakura no me digas que ya te olvidastes de lo que paso la primavera anterior? -** dice mirando a Haku al final.

Haku:- **necesito respirar un poco de aire - **su mirada se ensombrese y se va para el balcon del departamento de Naruto.

Sakura:- enojada le dice a Itachi-** que haces?! -**

Itachi:- **visitandote, y alejando a las moscas. - **

Ino:- **hola Itachi..., pense que no te volveriamos a ver... **_"que quiere ahora ¬¬"_-

Naruto:-** no estabas muerto?!- **se hacerca a el y apoya su mano sobre el hombro de el -**no importa, nose porque pero me alegra verte, llegastes en el momento justo... de veras!-**

Hinata:- se levanta y se va - **i-ire a-a ver... co-mo es-esta Ha-haku...- **mira triste a Naruto y luego a Sakura y se va.

Naruto:- **que le pasa? -**

**-...-**

Itachi:- le dice al oido a Sakura - **tu sabes mejor que nadie, porque estoy aca, se que me pedistes que me fuera y que te olvidara pero...- **la abraza -** no pude -** huele su perfume y se aleja dirigiendose a la puerta -**tambien se que dijistes que me ibas a olvidar y que no querias nada conmigo, pero no dejare que el se te hacerque, no mas que yo. -** se va

Ino:- **Sakura...no te va a dejar en paz, habla con el despues, pero ahora ve por Haku para aclarar las cosas.-**

**

* * *

**

Haku:- apoyadondo sus brazos sobre la varanda del balcon, mirando a la gente- **era demasiado bueno para ser verdad... lo dulce no es tan dulce sin lo amargo...- **suspira y deja caer algunas lagrimas y sin darce cuenta se deja llevar por la tristeza.

Hinata:- se pone al lado de el - **se co-como te si-sientes...-**

Haku:- se seca las lagrimas- **si?-**

Hinata:- **Na-naruto-kun solo se fi-fija en Sa-sakura..y...a mi so-solo me ve...como su-su amiga..., Sakura e Itachi fue-fueron novios y se ama-amaban mucho, pe-pero se pelearon...-**

Haku:- se pone a llorar imaginandose cosas raras- **necesito que alguien me apoye, toda mi vida estuve solo, ecepto cuando conoci a Zabuza pero...-**

Hinata lo abraza para consolarlo, esa tristeza que uno tiene por amar a alguien que ama a otra persona, la hacia recordar a ella, solo lo queria animar un poco.

Sakura:- **Haku, Itcahi es solo...- **se queda muda al ver la escena y murmura a lo bajo mientras se alejaba, caminando hacia atras - **nada...yo me voy...los dejo solos...- **lo dijo tan bajo que ninguno de los dos la escucho o la vio, ella se fue de la casa de Naruto sola, sin decir nada y llorando.

Se larga a llover.

Haku:- se separa de Hinata y se seca las lagrimas - **gracias por el abrazo,..creo que necesitaba que alguien me contenga -**

Hinata:- lo mira fijo y se sonroja - **no-no hay d-de que... -**

Haku entra a dentro y ve que todos los miran a los dos, silencio total...

Naruto:- **Sakura-chan se fue sin decir nada -**

Haku:- se va a la puerta - **yo tambien me voy -**

Ino:- **Haku, despues quiero hablar con vos -**

Hinata:- **haku...si-si quieres...yo-yo te acompaño...-** todos la miran a ella.

Haku.- abre la puerta sin prestarle mucha atencion a ella- **gracias, pero quiero irme solo -**se va.

Sakura:- lloraba abiertamente bajo la lluvia sin importarle que se estaba mojando- **Haku...- **recuerda lo que vivio ella con el, esos momentos alegres de el sonriendole a ella y ella a e, en aquel festibal, todo hasta el beso. Llega hasta su casa, abrazandose asi misma, intenta abrir la puerta pero no puede, solo deja caer su llave y se deja caer al suelo para continuar llorando, ajo la lluvia.

Itachi:- aparece con un paraguas y la coloca sobre Sakura - **por que lloras?- **pregunta con ninguna exprecion en su rostro y se arrodilla hasta la altura de ella.

Sakura:- **esque-esque...- **sigue llorando y mas fuerte.

Itachi:- la abraza- **no importa, si sigues bajo la lluvia te vas a resfriar...- **la levanta del suelo tomando la llave y abre la puerta. La acuesta sobre el sillon y se va a buscar ropa seca de ella y unas toallas.

5 minutos despues.

Sakura:- **achuuu!!- **agarra un pañuelo descartable y se limpia la nariz.

Itachi viene desde la cocina llevando un te caliente y se lo da a Sakura, se sienta al lado mirandola a los ojos.

Sakura:- **gracias -** bebe un poco mientras lo mira - _"no a cambiado...temo que vuelva a sentir algo por el...si es que Haku ama a Hinata..."-_

Itachi:- **se que ahora te gusta Haku, pero te vas a dar cuenta de que el no es para vos ni vos para el...- **se levanta, toma su parauas y abre la puerta.

Sakura:- **Itachi, no creo que...- **se calla al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aparece delante de ella- **que haces?-**

Itachi:- se hacerca y le da un beso en la boca dejandola muda -**hasta pronto - **y se va caminando.

Sakura.- **adios...-**

* * *

Haku:- _"mejor me voy a mi casa a bañarme y si es posible...dormir..."-_

Ino:- **Haku!!-** el se voltea y ve a Ino.

Haku:- **que sucede?- **

Ino:- lo alcanza- **es importante que sepas que Sakura solo te ama a vos, eso cualquiera lo sabe, hasta Itachi, que es su ex-novio, el todavia la ama, pero ella no a el, Itachi aprovecha cualquier momento para hacercarce a Sakura y recuperarla...no se lo permitas...-**

Haku:- **entiendo...- **se queda en silecio mientras sigue caminando.

Ino:- **una pregunta...pasa algo entre tu y Hinata? -**

Haku.- sorprendido-** no, por que preguntas?-**

Ino:- **porque Sakura te vio con ella, yo tambien y todos...-**

Haku:- **pero si yo no hice nada con ella-** recuerda el abrazo - **no...no puede ser!-** patea la pared.

Ino:- se detiene- **bueno, aclara las cosas, nos vemos! -** se va corriendo para otra direccion.

Haku sigue caminando bajo la lluvia.

Itachi:- aparece delante de el- **rindete y alejate de mi Sakura-**

Haku:- **tu alejate de ella!- **Itachi lo agarra del cuello.

Itachi:- **eres igual que Sasuke, la hicistes llorar como lo hacia el, eso no te lo perdono- **muy enojado ejerce mucha precion sobre el cuello de Haku.

Haku:- recuerda a Sakura cuando lloro en aquel festibal, eso lo hizo sentir muy mal - **yo-no-soy-como-el! **_"nunca me lo voy a perdonar eso!"- _se libera de Itachi.

Itachi:-** tu sabras lo que haces...hasta pronto- **desaparece- **solo te advierto que no la mereces- **

Haku:- **Imbecil -**se agarra el cuello mientras sigue caminando muy molesto.

al dia siguiente:

Haku se levanta muy triste ys e va a visitar a Sakura.

**DIIIIN-DOOON...DIIIN-DOOON.**

Nadie abria, se fija por la ventana si habia alguien pero no, la casa estaba totalmente vacia.

Haku:- **raro...pense que estaba- **escucha unas voces en la calle, se asoma y ve que estaba Itachi hablando con ella, el los sigue hasta que ve que cada uno se va para otro lado, y solo sigue a Sakura, la toma del brazo y la voltea hacia el.

Sakura:- **¿Haku¿que-que pasa?-**

Haku:- **Sakura, perdon por la confusion, yo solo te amo a vos, con Hinata no paso nada, ella es solo una amigas y me abrazo para consolarme -** la apoya en la pared y le da un beso largo, despues Sakura lo abraza muy fuerte y deja caer un para de lagrimas.

Sakura:- **yo tambien te amo solo a vos- **

Haku:- **no llores, no quiero verte llorar -**

Sakura.- lo mira mientras le sonrie dulcemente- **lloro de la alegria...lo siento -**

Haku:- **no digas "lo siento"- **le sonrie a ella.

Sakura:- **perdon, lo siento- **se tapa la boca.

Haku:- apoya su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa- **tonta, no hay nada que lamentar- **ella se rie y el tambien.

Ino:- ella estaba caminando acompañada de Shikamaru tomados de la mano- **Haku, Sakura!!** -

Sakura:- **Hola!!- **saluda agitando su mano muy entusiasmada

Ino:- **veo que aclararon las cosas...-**dice picara.

Haku:- mira a Sakura a los ojos- **si...-**

Ino:- **Hay que celebrar!!, porque no vienen con nosotros a la fiesta de mi prima?!, van a venir todos!- **

Sakura.- **creo que si, entonces nos vemos ahi -**

Ya de noche todos juntos se iban para la fiesta, hablando y riendose de todo.

Kiba:- **aca hay cerbeza...-**

Ino:- **no hace falta que bebas eso, es para los adultos, las gaseosas estan en la mesa del otro lado -**

Kiba:- **yo soy un hombre grande!-**

Naruto:- **yo tambien!-**

Shikamaru:- **esto no se ve bien...que diablos!, agan lo que quieran yo me voy- **

dos horas despues...

Naruto:- **yo queria ser un Kage...glup!...Gaarra lo es antes que yo...no es justo!, de veras!!- **

Hinata:- **Na-naruto-kun!!- **se sonroja porque de tan borracho cae sobre ella.

Kiba:- **sabes porque no lo eres??...porque ahora eres un idiotaaa...- **cae al piso tambien.

Sakura:- se agarra la cabeza- **no me siento bien...- **

Haku:- **yo tampoco...veo...todo borroso, creo que alguien mesclo todas las bebidas alcolicas con las gaseosas...-**

Sakura:- **mejor nos vamos...- **los dos se levantan agarrados del otro para no caerse.

LLegan a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, y ella intenta abrir la puerta mientras que Haku la miraba muy distraido.

Haku:-** Sakura...te ves tan hermosa-** se hacerca torpemente y la besa, justo ella abre la puerta y se caen al piso mientras se seguian besando (...)

A la mañana siguiente...

Sakura:- **auch que dolor!!!-** se levanta toda adolorida, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y le dolia mucho las caderas, se fue gateando hasta el baño por el dolor, ignoro el desorden de la casa.Cuando llega al baño se mira en el espejo y se lava la cara - **me siento, sucia, me voy a bañar...- **se da cuenta que estaba desnuda al intentar sacarce el pijama que no tenia puesto, decide no darle importancia y entra a la bañadera a ducharce, cinco segundos tardo para salir dipara del baño con el jabon en el cuerpo y el shampoo en el pelo, al recordar una imagen algo borrosa de ella besandose con el en su casa , por poco se rebala cuando llega a su abitacion que estaba peor que la casa entera y en la cama estaba Haku, lo unico que lo tapaba era una sabana, muy asisutada se le hacerca- **kami-sama!! Haku despiesta!!! Haku!!- **lo sarandea.

Haku:- se agarra la cabeza- **no grites...que me duele mucho la cabeza...que pasa?- **abre los ojos y mira a Sakura - **... - **le agarra una fuerte emorragia en la nariz al darce cuenta de como estaba ella, desnuda, con el jabon en el cuerpo, toda mojada, y mirandolo fijamente. Se levanta al instante de un salto alejandose con cara de miedo al darce cuenta de que el tambien estaba desnudo en la cama de ella, en la casa de ella...- **que-que paso??!!-**

Sakura:-se tapa con las sabanas un poco apenada- **eso mismo me pregunto...¡dios¡Haku¡tapate!-** se sonroja evitando mirarlo y le tira un almoadon para que se tape, por su puesto que lo hace, totalmente sonrojado - **siento que voy a...- **va corriendo al baño a vomitar en el inodoro.

Haku:- la sigue preocupado, y le sostiene el cabello a ella- **Sakura...crees queee...?- **

Sakura:- **nose no recuerdo nada! - **vuelve a vomitar.

Haku:-** yo tampoco recuerdo lo que sucedio...-**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**xD ...aca el fin del capi, que largo se me hizo a mi de escribirr ., no me gusto como lo termine pero, me quede sin ideas:S, xD en finnn espero que les aya gustado...y si no... TT.TT xD es joda xP, bueno, besos!!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, hasta la prox! n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!!, perdon por la demora, pero aca puse el ultimo capi de este fic crazy que ice, lalalalala XD, bueno simplemente me parece que lo hice muy simple esta capitulo sin mucho enredo como acostubro acer :P, todo muy a lo directo, ajajajaja.**

**agradesco a todos los que leyeron mi fic y a todos los que lo pusieron en sus favoritos o en su lista de alerta **

**espero que les resulte interesante este capitulo, no lei a ver como me quedo asi ke puede que alla alguna incoerencia o error sin decir los orrendos errores de ortografia XD, despues lo arreglo si tengo ganas :P.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

- **Diálogos – **acciones despues o antes del dialogo

_-"pensamientos"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**Capitulo 6**

Sakura:- **auch que dolor!!!-** se levanta toda adolorida, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y le dolia mucho las caderas, se fue gateando hasta el baño por el dolor, ignoro el desorden de la casa.Cuando llega al baño se mira en el espejo y se lava la cara - **me siento, sucia, me voy a bañar...- **se da cuenta que estaba desnuda al intentar sacarce el pijama que no tenia puesto, decide no darle importancia y entra a la bañadera a ducharce, cinco segundos tardo para salir dipara del baño con el jabon en el cuerpo y el shampoo en el pelo, al recordar una imagen algo borrosa de ella besandose con el en su casa , por poco se rebala cuando llega a su abitacion que estaba peor que la casa entera y en la cama estaba Haku, lo unico que lo tapaba era una sabana, muy asisutada se le hacerca- **kami-sama!! Haku despierta!!! Haku!!- **lo sarandea.

Haku:- se agarra la cabeza- **no grites...que me duele mucho la cabeza...que pasa?- **abre los ojos y mira a Sakura - **... - **le agarra una fuerte emorragia en la nariz al darce cuenta de como estaba ella, desnuda, con el jabon en el cuerpo, toda mojada, y mirandolo fijamente. Se levanta al instante de un salto alejandose con cara de miedo al darce cuenta de que el tambien estaba desnudo en la cama de ella, en la casa de ella...- **que-que paso??!!-**

Sakura:-se tapa con las sabanas un poco apenada- **eso mismo me pregunto...¡dios¡Haku!¡tapate!-** se sonroja evitando mirarlo y le tira un almoadon para que se tape, por su puesto que lo hace, totalmente sonrojado - **siento que voy a...- **va corriendo al baño a vomitar en el inodoro.

Haku:- la sigue preocupado, y le sostiene el cabello a ella- **Sakura...crees queee...?- **

Sakura:- **nose no recuerdo nada! - **vuelve a vomitar.

Haku:-** yo tampoco recuerdo lo que sucedio...-**

**CAPITULO 7**

Sakura:- se limpia la boca y se deja caer sentada al lado del inodoro- **nose que pensar me duele mucho la cabeza ni recuerdo lo que sucedio en la fiesta...-** mira a Haku- **te pasa algo...? por que me miras de esa forma tan...tan rara...?-**

Haku:- miraba a Sakura como si ella ubiese matado a alguien o esa sensacion daba- **yoo...yoo...- **se sonroja mientras que una gota de sudor rodeaba el contorno de su cara, y se tapa la entrepierna para que Sakura no se piense que es un pervertido (muy obio, no pienso decir algo muy obio xD)- ...**estoy muy seguro de que los dos tuvimos sexo...- **dice con los ojos muy abiertos y con mucha seguridad.

Sakura:- **¡¿que¡¿de que hablas¡¿como sabes eso?! -** se exalta y el solo se sonroja mas al pensar en eso, no podia decirle lo que recordaba porque el estaba muy avergonzado y eso la exalto mas a ella que se acerco a el muy asustada y nerviosa, zarandeandolo de las caderas desde el piso - **¡¡decime!!...-** al instante se aleja de el tapandose la cara, eso que hizo recien le trajo varias imagenes a la mente de lo que fue sucediendo- **tienes-tienes razon...oh por kami-sama...tengo que-tengo que estar sola...vete-vete, fuera!!- **lo empuja hasta la entrada, lo echa de su casa y cierra la puerta en la cara de el.

Haku:- **estas loca?!, no me podes dejar asi!!, estoy desnudo!!- **empieza a golpear la puerta a lo que Sakura solo le echa un diario y muchas revistas encima- **como se supone que use esto!?, sakura-chan! mi ropa esta adentro- **

Sakura:- sale desde una ventana- **arreglate como puedas solo vete lejos!! no te quiero ver!!- **cierra la ventana

Haku:-** pero Sakura-chan...!-**

niña:- pasaba con su madre-** mira ma, ese hombre esta sin ropa!- **

Haku:- se tapa, y algo asustado**-** **puedo explicarlo señora**_..."en verdad no puedo explicar esto"-_

señora:- le tapa los ojos a la niña- **hija no mires, los jovenes de ahora estan cada ves mas pervertidos...-**

Haku sin decir nada mas se va corriendo ocultandose entre los arboles para que nadie lo viera, aunque a cada paso que hacia iba recordando un poco de lo que paso...

La pelirrosa estaba muy asustada y nerviosa porque no podia quitarce esas imagenes que recordo mas las que se iban sumando, todo la hizo sentir muy sucia y muy apenada de si misma, con que cara le ablaria a el despues de todo eso y de la manera que lo echo de su casa, sin pensarlo dos veces se metio a la ducha a lavarce bien frotandose la esponja bien fuerte en los brazos y en todo el cuerpo.

DIIIINNN-DOOOON!!!

**-Sakura soy Ino, abrebe porfavor! te tengo que decir algo muy importante!**

Al escuchar el timbre la pelirrosa sale rapido del baño y se viste rapido tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Sakura:- corre hasta la puerta y la abre- **hola, buenos dias Ino!-** trata de sonreir.

Ino:- levanta una ceja con cara de preocupada-**Sakura te sientes bien?-**

La chica de ojos verdes deja entrar a su mejor amiga a su casa para que viera el desastre y que nada estaba bien.

Ino:- tratando de no pisar lo que habia en el piso y agarra unas revistas para acomodarlas- **parece que trajistes la fiesta en tu casa, ehh- **dice señalando la ropa en el piso.

Sakura:- se deja caer al suelo colocando sus manos sobre su rostro emitiendo un gemido de angustia- **kami-sama! Ino esto es serio, no hagas bromas...estoy muy segura de que con Haku tuve relaciones...- **

Ino:- **bueno eso no tiene nada de malo...pero usar proteccion...?- **pregunta algo sorprendida

la pelirrosa corre a su habitacion muy desesperada revolviendo todo a ver si encontraba un preservativo tirado, pero no encontro nada.

Sakura:- se acerca muy lentamente a Ino con la mirada perdida**- no, no usamos uno...ademas yo nunca me compre porque nunca pense que... ayy por kami!-** se agarra la cabeza.

Ino:- **bueno, entonces, no quieres ir a un hospital para que te rebicen?...digo...no?-**

Sakura agarra sus llaves y toma de la muñeca a su amiga para irce rapido al hospital

----------------------------------------------------------------------

la pelirrosa esperaba sentada leyendo una revista sobre enfermedades sexuales mientras que la rubia leia una sobre maternidad muy emosionada.

Ino:-** ay!, es verdad Sakura!, tu cumpleaños fue cuando te fuistes a hacer una mision con tu equipo, me olvide de darte tu regalo...-**

Sakura:- **y mi cumpleaños numero 16 lo pase acampando al aire libre con los mosquitos, sin comida, con el enojado de Sasuke y con el infantil de Naruto, prefiero no recordar ¬¬, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, hay otras cosas mucho mas importantes!, como...las enfermedades de transmision sexual, te causan hasta la muerte!!!- **

Ino:- **Sakura!, no digas eso, te importa solo eso?, ademas si Haku tuviera una enfermadad de esas te lo habria dicho o lo sabrias..., no te importa si estas embarazada?, mira a estos bebitos con esa ropita chiquitita no es re tierno??-**

una enfermera joven sale, y llama a Sakura para entregarle un papel con el resultado de su test. Las dos kunoichis leen todo muy interesadas.

Sakura:- suelta el papel dejandoselo a su amiga para saltar de alegria- **estoy sana!!- **

Ino:- **es verdad, no tenes ninguna enfermedad...pero...-**

Sakura:- deja de saltar y mira a Ino- **pero...que?-**

Ino:- **aca dice que, estas embarazada -** le muestra el papel a Sakura, quien se queda perpleja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la plaza...

Naruto:- con los brazos hacia atras agarrandose la nuca- **entonces...Haku...que paso porque dices que Sakura te dijo que no te queria volver a ver...?-**

Haku:- que estaba sentado en un banco junto a Sasuke- **bueno...la otra noche despues de la fista, con Sakura nos fuimos, porque nos sentiamos mareados, y despues de eso recuerdo que Sakura abria la puerta de su casa, yo justo me acerque, la tome de la cintura, y caimos al piso...besandonos...despues de eso retengo algunas imagenes y otras algo confusas-** se frota los ojos con su dedo indice y el pulgar.

Kiba:- **tuviste sexo con Sakura??- **aparece detras de Naruto asustandolo.

Naruto:- **no te metas Kiba!- **dice enojado

Haku:- **si es lo mas probable, pero al dia siguiente me levante con un dolor de cabeza y Sakura me echo asi como estaba afuera- **Naruto se larga a reir.

Sasuke:- **mp-** se levanta molesto mirando para otro lado y mete sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Kiba:- **Haku, no sabes la suerte que tuviste...el primero en hacerce hombre fue Haku y encima con Sakura, merece un aplauso!- **se pone a reir apoyandose sobre akamaru.

A Haku no le causo ninguna gracia lo que dijo Kiba, el solo cerro los ojos y suspiro. A Sasuke eso lo irrito mas, y a Naruto tambien.

Kiba:- **es mas, Naruto seguro que ahora te debe de re envidiar, el estuvo enamorado siempre de Sakura y vos que recien llegastes - **se larga a reir y Naruto se re enoja.

Naruto:- lo agarra a Kiba- **ya basta!!, te voy a matar si seguis hablando!!- **Kiba trata de calmarlo, pero no podia dejar de reir

el morocho se va de ahi con una cara que no expresaba sentimiento alguno, el esperaba que alguno de llos le diera un consejo pero no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

cerca de ahi se encontraba Sakura, corriendo, buscando a Haku, sin saber a donde iba, adonde buscar...

Ino:- corria tras de la pelirrosa**- Sakura, espera!,no sabes donde esta porque corres??- **

Sakura:- **tengo que hablarle, es muy importante esto, solo...- **se lleva puesto a alguien, en cuanto abre los ojos se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de aquel morocho.

Haku:- **Sakura...-**

Sakura:- al instante se levanta y lo ayuda a el a levantarce- **Haku, te tengo que decir algo que es muy importante- **dice muy asustada.

Haku:- **si...que susede?-**

Sakura:- **primero, te pido perdon por la manera en que te eche, y por decirte que nunca te queria volver a ver, eso es mentira...- **abraza a Haku muy fuertemente, provocando en el un fuerte sonrojo- **ademas, Haku...me hize un estudio, y...dio positivo en lo del embarazo...tenia razon nosotros tuvimos...-** el la calla abrazandola muy fuertemente, haciendo que ella se ponga a llorar por la emocion.

Haku:- tenia una mirada muy dulce y en ese momento se sentia muy feliz- **Sakura, no te preocupes, yo estare aca siempre...con vos...-**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

nueve meses despues, ya era navidad, Sakura y Haku vivian juntos, y Sakura tenia una pansa bastante notable. Estaba con todos sus amigos y conocidos en su casa, celebrando la navidad, todos vestidos con el tema de la navidad.

Ino:- tenia un palito que largaba chispitas en la mano y un gorrito muy navideño en la cabeza- **me encanta la navidad!!, es un dia muy lindo!- **se cuelga en la espalda de Shikamaru quien se sonroja con cara de molesto, haciendo que ela se riera.

Hinata:- se acerca a Naruto con un regalo entre sus manos- **Na-naruto-kun...feliz...navidad- **se sonroja toda y le da el regalo a Naruto rapido.

Naruto:-se voltea- **ah!, gracias Hinata-chan!, yo tambien tengo un regalo para vos...ten-** le da una caja envuelta a Hinata.

Hinata:- lo abre y saca de ahi un perrito de peluche- **muchas...gracias!-** dice muy feliz.

Tenten:- con dos regalos se acerca a sus dos compañeros de equipo- **Neji, Lee, feliz navidad!- **le entrega los regalos a ellos, quienes lo reciben muy contentos.

Haku:- se acerca a Sakura por detras abrazandola y dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla, le dice al oido- **feliz navidad, Sakurita- **

Naruto:- señala por la ventana los fuegos artificiales- **miren que bellos!!, vieja Tsunade, podemos usar ahora los fuegos artificiales que trajo???-** pregunta entuciasmado.

Tsunade:- le pega por llamarla vieja-** bueno si quieren-**

Sakura:- sale afuera acompañada de Haku a ver los fuegos artificiales- **Haku, me siento muy feliz...ugh!-** se agarra la pansa con una mueca de dolor.

Haku:- **Sakura, que pasa?!, no me digas que ya viene??, Tsunade-sama!-**

Sakura:- **rompi la bolsa...aaaahhh, que dolor!!-**

Tsunade:- corre a ayudar a Sakura- **esta todo bien Sakura...solo respira, inala, exala, Naruto necesito tu ayuda, Shizune ayuda a Haku a llevar a Sakura adentro, Tenten traeme muchas toallas y un balde con agua caliente!, vamos rapido!!-**

Shizune:-** la va a hacer dar a luz ahora y aca?!-** pregunta sorprendida.

Tsunade:- **decime que hospital esta trabajando en navida?!, no me cuestiones!-**

Sakura:- **Haku...aggghhh!-** se muerde el labio para contener el dolor.Haku la toma de la mano a la pelirrosa, mientras le acariciaba la frente diciendole muchas veces que la amaba

Tsunade:- **bueno Sakura, esto va a ser muy doloroso, necesito que me ayudes en esto, asi que a la cuenta de tres quiero que pujes Sakura...- **agarra tres toallas y las coloca abajo de Sakura.

Sakura:- con la respiracion acelerada- **Tsunade-sama por favo-...vor...huu, huu, que sea rapidoo! aaah- **se estira toda al sentir un dolor muy fuerte.

Tsunade:- **uno...dos...tres, Sakura puja!!-**

**despues de unos instantes...**

Tsunade:- **es...una hermosa bebe... -** la acerca a Sakura

Ino:- **que linda!!-**

Sakura:- **Tsunade-sama, siento que... AaHHgg!!-** Haku se aferra fuerte a ella.

Shizune:- **otro mas?-**

Tsunade:- **Sakura, necesito que hagas este ultimo esfuerzo!...uno, dos, tres, puja!!- **

Sakura:- **ahhh!!! -**

despues de eso... (XD)

Tsunade:- **es un hermoso bebe- **dice con una mirada dulce, dandole el bebe a Haku, que cargaba a la otra bebe.

Sakura:- **creo que podria morir, Haku...-** dice con la mirada perdida y toda sudada.

Haku:- acerca a los gemelos- **niños miren a su mamá...-**

Sakura:- mira a sus bebes- **son re bonitos...- **con la poca fuerza que tenia, levanta su braso y con un dedito toca la manito de uno de los bebes.

Haku:- **Sakura, tiene tus mismos ojos-**

Ino:- **tonto!, no ves que son grises, y apenas si los abren! el bebe tiene el pelo rosa, y la bebe el pelo castaño oscuro.-**

Sakura:-** me gustaria que la bebe se llame Yoshico...y el bebe...-**

Ino:- **llamenlo Akito!! es re lindo ese nombre!!-**

Haku:- **me parece bien, Akito y Yoshico-**

Naruto:- **jajaja, riman los nombres!-**

Haku**:- Sakura, este es el mejor regalo de navidad, de mi vida- **

Sakura:- sonrie- **si y para mi tambien...-**

Haku sin decir nada mas se acerca a la pelirrosa para dalre un tierno beso.

**FIN**

* * *

**xD ...aca el fiN :( , AJAJAJAJA, repito perdon por la demora!! y tambien por este ultimo capi re corto y sin gracia -.- XD**

**agradesco a todos los que me dejaron review, a todos los que leyeron mi fic, y a los que no me mandaron un grupo para que me pege XD es joda eso :P aunke nose en verdad...ajajakjajkajajja**

**bueno, bueno Xd, nose ke mas decir asike...**

**espero que este fic les haya re encantado!!**

**LEERE SUS REVIEWS, Y SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA UNA HISTORIA CON ALGO QUE LES INTERESE NO DUDEN EN PEDIRMELO :P**


End file.
